Until We Meet Again
by OceanicShadows
Summary: After an almost failed mission. The Ghost Crew run into a slight hinderance in the happiness of their family. Kanan has a vision of Ezra giving up training and saying goodbye to the crew. What happens when it comes true and Kanan is abandoned by his padawan. Sequel to "Ghosts of Christmas Past". Rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1: Rough Beginnings

**** YAY New story! Thank you 'NotRandomAtAll' for giving me an idea to base my title on. Thank you 'Rochana' for suggesting this story theme. I hope that it meets the criteria you were looking for** **. I have the first 5 chapters already written but I will release them when I go through and make sure there are very little errors and add some more details in. Hope you guys enjoy. This takes place right after my fic 'Ghosts of Christmas Past'. Thank you all for your love and support!** ~Ocean**

 **PS: Food For Thought that has been bothering me….Jedi teach that if you stray from the light and have been influenced by the dark side that it will forever dominate your destiny….does that mean Ezra is going to go dark?...I really really really hope not**

 **BTW: I don't own Star Wars: Rebels. If I did…it wouldn't be on Disney and it would have much more blood lol**

 **Until We Meet Again**

 **Chapter 1: Rough Beginnings**

As usual, Kanan and Hera were both up earlier than the others. The two were looking for a safe location that the whole fleet could consider their base. They discussed the options, taking out areas that wouldn't work and leaving the potentials on a list. Both adults were fully rested after their small Christmas holiday and ready for anything.

Ezra turned over in his sleep on to his back as he began to dream. The dream was vivid, he heard his parents calling to him and a white Loth cat appearing causing images to flash in his mind. The cat took off and as Ezra tried to go after it he started to fall. The youth woke up with a jolt as he fell off his bed and hit the floor. His roommate behind him continued snoring, completely undisturbed.

"No, no we've checked these systems. There's nothing close to a viable location for a base." Hera stated with mild frustration. She was standing looking at the projection in front of her and the Jedi. Her arms were crossed.

"Maybe you're just bein picky." The older male stated with the same frustration. They locked eyes in a small match of wills.

"Maybe I have to be." Hera continued. Kanan was about to retort back when he heard his padawan yell his name.

"Kanan!..Kanan!" The youth yelled as he entered the room stopping before the two. The adults looked up with a mixture of concern and curiosity at what would have Ezra up this early.

"What is it?" Kanan asked watching Ezra, feeling his mixed emotions flooding the force waves between them.

"My Parents…Kanan…I saw my parents!" The young teenager said with wide eyes.

* * *

Kanan broke out of his meditative state. He kept replaying this memory over and over again. The older man looked over at the sleeping form on his bed. The last few nights he had allowed Ezra to sleep in his quarters because of the nightmares that had plagued his student since he had learned of his parents' deaths.

The Jedi hadn't spent much time sleeping the past few days, just meditating. There was too much to filter through his mind. With no hope for Ezra to be reunited with his family again, the boy was lost and still trying to find his way again.

Kanan got up and left his room quietly, heading to make a cup a caf for himself. As he sat down a vision hit him and he shut his eyes, fully concentrating on it as the images flashed through his mind.

 _Stormtroopers walking past, A base with alarms flashing, the two being cornered, Ezra getting shot falling down to the ground in the middle of the battle and Ezra saying goodbye before turning and walking away, disappearing into the air._

Kanan opened his eyes wide before letting them fall normally. It took a moment to slow his breathing from the slight fear that had risen at seeing his student lying on the ground bleeding. The older Jedi hated visions because of how hard they were to understand or interpret. He sat at the table in silence and tried to make sense of the vision he just had, knowing he couldn't simply read it at face value.

* * *

"Spectre 6, what is taking so long? It's not that hard to get through the shaft and open the door." The impatient crackly voice of Ezra's master came over the youth's com. The teenager half rolled his eyes.

" _Not like your up here doing it. Oh that's right…I'm the only one that can fit!"_ He retorted back to just himself. He continued forward towards his destination.

Ezra tried to think of some kind of witty comeback, but he was a little cramped for space and couldn't think straight; not to mention his exhaustion of getting very little sleep the past couple of days. The kid didn't see how Hera and Kanan could do it constantly. The teenagers mind was also clouded and distracted with memories of his parents and all in all, everything.

"Spectre 6, stop day dreaming and answer me." Kanan shut his eyes and put the tip of the link against the center of his forehead furrowing his brow in frustration.

" _It was too early for him after finding out about his parents. He didn't come from the temple like I did. He doesn't know how to fully suppress his emotions. I was so stupid to think he was ready to do this."_

He knew that his padawan hadn't gotten himself in to trouble, he would have felt that, or felt nothing. What the Jedi could feel was his patience leaving as his student continued to be out of focus with his task.

Ezra was crawling through the ventilation ducts of an old Imperial base. His goal was to get out and unlock one of the entrances so that Kanan could get in and the two could complete their part of the mission, gathering data and setting explosives. Sabine and Zeb were on another floor, that had already been accessed by the teenage padawan, planting Sabine's "Surprises". The whole mission was to remain unnoticed, detonating the blasts a few days later. Right now, waiting for his padawan to let him in, Kanan was a sitting hutt, waiting to be seen and blow the whole mission.

"Sorry Spectre 1. These ducts are pretty tiny, even for me. I'm almost there." The youth finally spoke up.

Ezra was smart enough to have the link in his hand as he crawled, otherwise he would have been unable to answer the older Jedi. The student had just been trying to catch his breath. He barely fit the ducts on this base, trying to take the sharp turns he needed involved twisting his body around a bit.

"Just hurry up kid…we're not supposed to be seen and I'm kind of in the open out here." Kanan hissed to the boy.

He hid in the shadows of a column as a patrol of Stormtroopers walked by. The older male wanted so much just to take them out but he knew better. He knew to stick to the plan. Kanan just wanted one plan, just one, to go according to the debriefing.

Unfortunately, fate had other things in store for them tonight.

"Spectre 1, Zeb and I ran into a complication that is going to cause the plan to change." Sabine chimed in with the same crackly frequency. Kanan glared at the wall before answering; so much for a first time.

"What kind of complication?" This mission needed to go according to plan with no waiver or mistake.

The base was old and an explosion could easily indicate a malfunction of some kind of power system; that was their hope anyway. The particular base was a breeding ground of transient information between places for the Empire. With it gone, it would be a much longer route sending things, and a lot of information about the outer rim would be potentially destroyed. Exactly what they needed.

Kanan sensed a disturbance in the force, his eyes widening slightly as he felt the surprise of his student, right as the alarms started to go off alerting everyone there that there was an intruder.

"Karabast." He muttered under his breath.  
"Spectre 6. Where are you? It's time to go?...Spectre 6?" Kanan grew worried. Sabine answered back before Kanan tried one more time.

"Spectre 1. Me and Spectre 4 will have to meet you at rendezvous. We have to get out now before reinforcements are sent in." Sabine ended the transmission.

Kanan felt out in the force for his student. He felt a mix of surprise and slight fear. Kanan knew that once again, the plan had been thrown out the window.


	2. Chapter 2: Single Shot

**** Hope you're enjoying the story so far :) I brought my laptop today to do some editing while on my lunch eating my apple and banana lol. Word to the wise, never get so sick that you have diet restrictions. After work me at Rook will be training for a bit but I'll have my phone if anyone wants to PM me! Enjoy!** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 2: Single Shot**

Ezra was a little more than halfway there when he felt the duct he was in becoming unstable. Before he could back-up or get through, the whole thing collapsed, causing him to fall, right into a group of Stormtroopers who quickly swarmed and had their guns pointed at the boy.

"Uh…heya fellas. I uh…was just strolling by. Best to be going now." The teenager said laughing nervously as he stood fixing to walk away.

" _Kanan is going to be so mad…_ " He thought to himself; it wasn't the bucket heads that scared him, it was the wrath of his master.

"It's one of the rebels! Get him!" He was quickly and very roughly grabbed. He found himself slammed to the ground, becoming slightly dazed as his weapons were pulled off him. He was hauled up again and hand cuffed.

"The others will be here somewhere sound the alarm!" He heard one of the bucket heads radioing in that they had captured him and to sound the alarms incase the others were around.

* * *

Kanan, no longer in the mood to wait sensing the danger his young student was in, pulled out his lightsaber and cut an opening in the door gaining him entrance without help from the youngest Spectre. The Jedi kept his lightsaber out but sheathed it, using his other hand to grab and hold his blaster. As he passed any Imperial, he took them out.

"Spectre 2. Change in plans. The kid got himself into trouble again. He's been captured by imperials. Be on stand-by for a quick getaway when we're ready."

"Roger that. I'll be waiting." Kanan clipped the link onto his belt and continued to run. Taking out anyone that he saw with ease. This base surprisingly wasn't heavily armed, but there were enough that if they gathered, the crew would be in trouble.

After several turns, down the hall, Kanan saw a larger group of Imperial troops "escorting" his student to the nearest cell block.

"Hey guys! You know, it doesn't seem fair picking on a kid. You guys really need a new hobby." Kanan said sarcastically to get their attention. They group looked over in surprise that the rebels would just waltz right up to them. He charged and quickly had them taken out.

"Thanks Kanan." Ezra said with a small grin surveying the downed bucket heads.

"What part of unnoticed don't you understand?" The older man lectured as he tried to get the cuffs off. He finally gave and used the force to undo the locks.

"It's kind of hard when I'm not warned of unstable vent shafts." The youth retorted rubbing his wrists. Ezra looked around seeing his stuff and quickly grabbed it, keeping his light saber out.

"Ugh, just come on. We need to get out of here before more show up." Kanan grabbed Ezra and the two started to run through the hallways to find an exit. It was much easier taking out the baddies with two fighters instead of just one.

Unfortunately, this base wasn't a typical base and soon Kanan and Ezra found themselves in a hangar with no exit except the way they came and the ship exit way up high.

Kanan looked around for one until he felt the storm troopers catching up and he grabbed Ezra and jumped down to the main deck of the hangar. He cursed as there was no get-away ship to fly out and the bay's ship exit was too high, even for the Jedi to jump.

Ezra was looking around too. As the storm troopers entered the area, the pair ducked behind a pile of crates managing to hide just in time.

"Spectre 2, we need a pick up in the lower East docking bay." Kanan whispered through the com. He shut it off before Hera responded so the troopers wouldn't hear.

"What's the plan now Kanan?" Era whispered peering out from behind the crate. At least 30 troopers had filed into the area looking for the two.

"I'm working on it Kid. Once again, if you didn't cause the alarms to go off, we wouldn't be in this mess. You should have noticed the instability through the force. You were unfocused." Kanan unfortunately failed to realize that one of the crates was on levitate and as he leaned slightly on it, it moved completely blowing their cover.

Soon the two of them were reflecting blaster shots coming at them from all sides as they were cornered against the wall.

"What did you say about listening to the force?" Ezra teased sarcastically as he shot at a trooper before drawing his blade to deflect a shot.

"Shut up." He said frustrated with the whole failed mission.

Kanan's internal warning system started to go haywire. He remembered the vision he had had. Before he had a moment to react he heard the single shot out of the hundreds going off. He sensed the shot heading right for him.

"Kanan!" Ezra shouted; the youth had felt it as well but reacted a split second faster. After that, it all happened in slow motion it seemed.

Ezra used the force unconsciously and jumped, shoving his master out of the way. Kanan yelled his name right as the bullet, meant for him, hit Ezra, on his left shoulder area but lower, towards his chest and heart. The youth dropped his light saber, shutting his eyes in pain and crying out as he grabbed the wound tightly.

As he did another shot rang out; senses dulled, Ezra was unable to dodge it. Kanan came through with his light saber and deflected the shot right into the very trooper that had hit the boy. The youth fell to his knees in pain as it threatened to engulf his consciousness. Blood was seeping through his clothes and through his hand quick as he fell completely to the floor.

Kanan watched in horror, ignoring the other shots as he watched his student on the floor, blood starting to spread as the youth tried to get a breath of air to recover from the pain he was in. The older Jedi was done with the troopers. He raised his hand and used the force to violently shove all the troopers back and to the ground, buying him some time to come up with a new plan.

" _Where the hell is Hera?"_ He questioned to himself looking around.

Right after, he heard the harmonious sound of the Ghost, and the sounds of its gun turrets shooting up the Imperials. Kanan knelt down and gently flipped his student to face upwards.

Ezra blinked slightly before keeping his eyes half lidded. Kanan could see the pain and fear. This was much worse than getting grazed by a light saber. The boy tried to talk, but the pain consumed him so much that all he got out was a small groan of pain.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. I need you to hang on Ezra. Stay with me okay?" Kanan forgot codenames in this instant, glad when he saw a half of a nod come from his student as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Kanan gently picked him up and threw him over his shoulder heading for the ship. Hera opened the ramp and Kanan jumped. As he did, a stray shot landed itself right on one of his knee guards sending him off balanced as he landed with an ungraceful thud on the ramp, his student hitting hard metal not moving.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Twist

**** Hope you're all enjoying this story. Sorry for any errors. My computer is glitching when it tries to transfer things so words are getting left out. It's rather annoying when I'm trying to do stuff for work. Anyway, might be a day or two before I can update again. I've been getting sick again and I have a lot of things to do. Energy is almost in the negatives lol. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter :)** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Twist**

The ramp shut blocking them from the blaster fire; the Jedi could still hear it though. Soon enough, Kanan felt the ship turn and the engines fire up, heading for space and safety.

Kanan quickly moved ignoring the nagging pain in his knee and knelt next to his student again, starting to put a firm pressure on Ezra's wound to try and stop the bleeding. The Jedi even mustered as much concentration as he could to try and force heal the youth, unable to.

"Come on Ezra, I need you to stay with me. Just stay with me a little longer." He half pleaded as could feel the student losing consciousness. The older human could see his eyes starting to roll back in his head. He felt the panic and fear emitting from the boy. Ezra tried to say something but ended up just mouthing the word 'sorry'.

"Shh. You're going to be okay, there's nothing to be sorry about." Kanan said softly watching his student with concerned eyes. Ezra shut his eyes but Kanan gently tapped his face to arouse him again.

"Hey, stay with me. We have to wait for Hera, I can't move you yet." Kanan wanted to move him, but he didn't want to release the pressure. He called loudly up to Hera hoping she heard.

* * *

As soon as she felt they were a safe distance, Hera put Chopper and Sabine in charge of getting the ship into hyper space and away from the area before any Imperials followed them. Zeb was pre-occupied with something. As soon as she got up to leave to check on the boys, she heard the almost desperate voice of their leader.

Hera came tearing into the cargo hold, sliding down the ladder and running over, asking Kanan what happened having just seen Ezra slumped over his shoulder when she picked them up.

"He was shot by a blaster. The wound is deep." Kanan went to show her the injury but as he did, the Jedi felt more blood start to seep up through his hand. Kanan reapplied the pressure a little harder, not daring to take it off again.

Hera got up and ran over to a supply closet and grabbed an emergency kit before dashing back over and opening it starting to try grab a few things from it as she surveyed the location of the wound.

"It's missed his heart, I'm not sure about main arteries though. On the count of three, I need you to release your pressure and move your hand Kanan." Hera was in her full Twi-lek concentration mode. Deep down she was panicked, scared of losing Ezra, but she pushed all that to the side keeping a rational head. In her hand was a very large syringe filled with a white serum.

"If I do, he'll bleed out." Kanan snapped at her. He wasn't about to let his student die. Still, he eyed the serum in Hera's hand with interest.

"No he won't. You have to trust me, this will make the bleeding stop. Ready?" Neither of the adults made eye contact with each other. Their attention was solely on the boy in front of them. Kanan finally nodded and shut his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out to calm his nerves.

"1…" She began. The pilot got the syringe ready and at the proper angle she needed it at.

" _Ezra, you can't die. I can't lose you too…"_ He thought to himself as visions of Master Billaba telling him to run flashed into his mind. Kanan didn't know why he was having such a hard time with this. It was an occupational hazard right?

"2..." Hera moved the serum closer getting her hand in position.

He watched, all over again, as Ezra fell off the cat walk onto the lower strip completely unmoving. The gut wrenching feeling of losing his student hit him, just as it had when Ezra had actually fallen.

"3…Now!" Kanan snapped to focus from his flashbacks and released his grip. Blood started to pool quickly, but Hera injected the tip right into the wound and pushed the plunger down quickly injecting the serum into the injury.

Within seconds the bleeding had stopped. Hera sat back on her feet and looked down at the boy. His jumpsuit was soaked with the crimson fluid, he had lost some color, but he would survive.

"Let's get him upstairs so I can fully assess him and get any other injuries taken care of." Kanan nodded before stopping.

"What was that stuff?" He asked unable to tell what had just happened.

"It was something I picked up on the last supply run I did. It's a bacta coagulant, works wonders. Expensive, but worth it when I have accident prone Jedi to look after." She smiled gently and stood.

Kanan looked at his student's bloody clothes before nodding and picked up his unconscious student cradling him close. Ezra's injured arm was cradled on top of the rest of his body. Hera climbed up the ladder and reached down as Kanan handed him off gently. The Twi-lek struggled a little to get him up all the way, but Kanan quickly scaled the ladder and took him back over again.

The three went to Kanan's room and the Jedi put the boy on the bottom bunk, not caring about everything being stained with blood. It could be washed later.

Hera spent a good half hour making sure any injuries were cleaned and dressed properly. Kanan did what he needed but stayed out of her way.

"Nothing major was hit, looks like the Kid is lucky again. It will take a few weeks to fully recover." Hera said calmly as she started to clean up.

"I wrapped the injury in bacta wrap for good measure. He just needs to rest now." Hera stood watching Kanan for a moment. At this point, the Jedi was meditating on his bench to calm himself and balance all of his emotions. She knew he had heard and just waited.

Finally, Kanan opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Alright. Thank you Hera. I'm going to make some coffee, want some?" The Jedi looked over to his student before standing up planning on fixing something to drink. Hera followed having thought he would go to shower first.

"Look love. There's something I need to tell you now that Ezra has been taken care of." Hera tried to stop him, but Kanan was on a mission to get the magical elixir of awakening. As he walked into the commons what he saw completely threw him for a loop. It shocked his system and caused everything to become unbalanced.

There, sitting at the table, were Zeb, Sabine and Ezra's supposedly dead parents. Hera sighed and smiled tiredly before she spoke up breaking the almost awkward silence in the room.

"Kanan, I would like you to meet Mira and Ephraim Bridger."


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Parents

**** LOOK! I found time to post a chapter :). I hate having to wait lol. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to keep the chapters below 1500 words for this fic as a challenge to myself. Hope you enjoy!** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 4: Meet the Parents**

"Kanan I would like you to meet Mira and Ephraim Bridger." Hera said with an almost formal tone. She watched as Kanan stood there, dumbfounded, at the sight before him for a few moments before snapping out of it holding his hand out politely. The Twi-lek wanted to almost laugh, rarely was the Jedi caught off guard like this.

"Welcome aboard the _Ghost_. My name is Kanan Jarrus. It's an honor to meet you." He said still shell-shocked, shaking Ephraim's hand before holding it to Mira.

"Thank you so much for taking Ezra in and keeping him out of trouble. Your whole crew, alongside of Ezra gave us the hope we needed to survive. We are truly grateful." Mira said kindly, bypassing the hand and giving the older Jedi a hug.

Kanan tensed as the older woman gave him a hug, but allowed her to. After what they had been through, she probably needed it more than any of them realized. Hera gave him a silent signal to continue with the conversation and not just stand rigid like a statue.

"Well I uh…Don't know about keeping him out of trouble; the kid seems to be a magnet for it. But you're welcome anyways. He's a good edition to this crew and a good person. He learned a lot from you guys and it's helped him mature into who he is today." Kanan gave a small smile as he spoke, relaxing.

"Ezra's parents were the reason we had complications back at the base. When I was uploading the prison files, I saw that they were in a holding cell waiting to be executed tomorrow. Couldn't just leave them there after I saw the names on the list. We figured that you'd approve the change in plan for this." Sabine smiled. Her helmet was off so as not to be too intimidating. She still wasn't quite sure of what to think of the situation that had unfolded for their small crew. Was Ezra going to leave them?

" _Of course he is…he deserves to be with his family and leading an almost normal life."_ Sabine glanced to Kanan and almost gave him a sad look. Of all of them, she knew that the Jedi would be most affected if he lost his padawan.

" _What will Kanan do? Ezra is how he's been able to rebuild his life. He only started to live again after Ezra came aboard._ " She continued to silently watch sitting next to Zeb who was thinking the same things.

Ephraim was next to speak, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"So where is Ezra? Where is our son? Can we see him?" The man said with hopeful expectancy. Kanan was glad now that he had at least changed clothes and washed his hands up while Hera was taking care of his padawan. If they had seen the blood, they probably would have panicked.

"He's resting right now. We had a run in with Imperials and he was injured by a stray blaster shot. Don't worry, he will be fine in a few days." Kanan didn't plan on telling anyone, especially Ezra's parents that he had taken that bullet meant for him. What would they think?

" _They would probably think of me a coward having to hide behind a kid to survive. That's not how it happened, but parents tend to think differently. Why did Ezra do that?_ " The green eyed man thought to himself unable to answer his question before trying to continue, but getting interrupted by a frantic mother figure.

"He's injured?!" The older woman said with horror.

"Will he be okay? How did it happen?" Ezra's mother continued bombarding the poor man with questions, ridden with worry and concern over her son that she hadn't seen in almost 9 years.

"He will be fine Mrs. Bridger." Hera said calmly placing her hand on the women's shoulder in a comforting gesture. This seemed to calm Mira instantly.

"He was in a ventilation duct on the base and it collapsed in a group of storm troopers." Kanan didn't know how much he needed to hide from the Bridgers. He knew parents could be a bit complicated. He had witnessed things at the temple when older younglings were brought in that had known their family. Kanan had never know his, after meeting Ezra he sometimes dreamed about it though.

"Until arrangements are made for a safe place for you and your family, you can stay in my room with Ezra. It's not roomy or flashy, but it has two beds, a table and a chair." The leader offered, extending the hand of friendship to his student's parents. He felt really awkward, he didn't figure they would ever meet, but here they were.

Hera was very surprised by Kanan's offer. He rarely let strangers or the crew come into, let alone stay in his room. Ezra was a first.

"Can we see him now?" The older male said looking around at the crew. Kanan noticed that his voice almost seemed to change to a demanding tone but it was extremely subtle. No one else seemed to notice so he let it go.

"Of course." Hera said, leading them to Ezra's temporary room.

Kanan just stood there looking after them. His emotions were all over the place. Happiness that Ezra would get to see his parents again after thinking them dead; the Fear that the youth would leave the crew, just like in his vision; and finally, a very slight bit of jealously rose up as well. The closest person that had come to a father figure to him had died many years ago while he was in his early twenties.

When they relocated Ezra's parents, it would be permanent, and to keep the risk of the Empire locating them again low, they wouldn't be able to stop by for a visit whenever they wanted, if they could ever even do so. Ezra would have to decide if he would want to be with his parents again, or stay with the ship and crew and risk never seeing them.

The Jedi knew that this was a situation where he couldn't force a choice on the youth. The Bridgers couldn't stay on the ship forever and Ezra would have to decide where he would want to go. His make-shift family of misfits along with training to be a Jedi, or with his parent with whom he hadn't seen in more than 8 years.

Kanan left the commons, forgetting about his original plan of caf, instead heading for the _Phantom_ where he could shut the door and block out everything. He needed to get his thoughts balanced and purge his emotions. As he got settled, two feelings spiked.

The first was one of his own. As he bent his knee, he felt a sheer pain from being shot himself. It had hit the metal guard dead on, and had done some damage but in the midst of everything, Kanan was able to forget about it. The Jedi didn't want to bother getting up now so he remained seated, concentrating instead on the other feeling flowing through the force.

He felt the joy spilling from his padawan as he was reunited with his parents. Kanan smiled a sad smile and shut his eyes to meditate.


	5. Chapter 5: Oblivious

**Chapter 5: Oblivious**

Several days passed and Ezra was awake and well on his way to recovery. The wound was healing nicely and only if it was hit directly did he show any signs of soreness.

The youth had been surprised when he woke up to his parents sitting on the bed next to him watching him with happy, but intense expressions. While Kanan was in the Phantom feeling his student through the force, Hera got to watch the beautiful reuniting of son and parents. The Twi-lek had never seen Ezra so happy. The only comparable time was when he got to show off his lightsaber the first time.

As the days passed, Hera watched Kanan hide all of his sadness with a small smile and encouragement to the youth getting to hear him talk non-stop to his parents as he showed them around. Through all the excitement, Ezra was oblivious to how Kanan truly felt about the situation.

As Ezra bloomed with happiness, Kanan seemed to do the opposite and shrivel with despair, something that the pilot was not used to seeing. His reaction was causing great concern and making her want to know what was the underlying cause. Hera knew that she was the only one that could see it.

Kanan still felt a little jealously at how much time Ezra was spending with his parents. The kid didn't even want to do Jedi things. It hurt and amplified his fear of the boy leaving the crew.

One time in particular really hurt the older man.

* * *

"Hey Kid, we're close to an old Jedi monument that's been abandoned since the order disbanded. It's a really cool place, I was thinking we could take the _Phantom_ and go there. Your parents can come too and they can see how you're training has progressed." It had taken a lot of courage to go up and ask Ezra to go since the youth didn't seem to show any notice towards his master.

Kanan had visited the monument once, with his master, and it was a very special place to him that he had wanted to share with his own student.

"Nah, Dad and I were going to play Dejarik and have a competition to see who could win the most rounds in a day. I actually haven't told them that I'm a Jedi. I don't know how they'd feel about it, and I don't want them to get mad." With that Ezra left the room to go find his parents leaving Kanan looking very hurt.

Kanan had left for the rest of the day by himself. The _Phantom_ had become his run-away ship. He would get in it and just leave, hovering somewhere near-by in the dark to meditate. It greatly concerned Hera that he was acting in this manner but she was at a loss of what to do in this situation since talking to the youth didn't seem like an option.

* * *

"Kanan you just need to be patient. He hasn't seen his parents in 8, almost 9 years. Any of us would be doing the same thing if we were in the same situation. Just give him some time. Things will go back to normal soon enough." Hera said trying to console the Jedi that had taken to sleeping in the _Phantom_ or in the cockpit.

The two were currently in the cockpit with the door shut. Kanan was enjoying the quiet and familiar company. Unfortunately, Hera wasn't being quiet.

"I know Hera it's just, Aren't you scared the Kid is going to leave us and completely forget the reason he joined our crew?" The Jedi stated, motioning towards the stars.

"I mean he doesn't even want to do any training let alone talk to me. I feel like I've been thrown out like rotten fruit." Kanan responded with slight bitterness and frustration. He wasn't angry at Ezra, he had just never felt so abandoned and rejected before this and didn't know how to react.

"Of course I am, everyone is, including Zeb. But this is Ezra's choice and I don't want to see you trying to influence his decision in any way. Besides…didn't he join the crew to find his parents?" Hera watched him with her expressive green eyes. Kanan sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Kanan stood up from his seat not looking at the pilot.

"I know the kid has to make the decision on his own. I'm going to clear my head. When I get back we need to start trying to find a safe location to place the Bridgers so they are out of harm's way. Then we can continue on with our lives and things can go back to how they were."

" _Before Ezra. Maybe if we go dark for a while, we can start over with small things like how we had been doing. It was a mistake revealing myself. I should have stuck with my directive."_

With that, the Jedi turned from staring at the window and left the cockpit. Hera noticed a small limp from the older male; unfortunately, Ezra was coming in right as he was leaving and she was unable to question him.

"Hey Kanan, I …uh…Kanan?" Ezra looked past as the older male ignored him and disappeared down the hall. The youth watched after him, confused at the behavior, completely oblivious as to how he had been acting the last several days towards Kanan and the others.

"What's wrong with him?" The teen turned to the pilot and walked in further, leaning against the co-pilot's chair.

"He's just having a rough week. Can I help you with something?" She smiled not wanting to upset Ezra with the real reason his master was acting as he was.

Hera heard the system beep as the _Phantom_ detached from her ship and sighed.

"Not really. I finally told my parents I was a Jedi Padawan and they wanted to watch a training session so I was coming to get him to see if he wanted to train today. They sounded really excited when I told them. Aren't they great? I get my parents back and I get to be a Jedi still." As he spoke with childlike glee, Hera felt guilty that no one had told him that he would have a very tough life decision to make on the path he would travel down, very soon. The youth broke her from her thoughts.

"Hera? Where is he going anyway?" Ezra was confused. Kanan never went on solo missions, especially since he had been captured and well on his way to Mustafar several months ago.

"You just now told them? What about Jedi lessons? I'm surprised, I would think that would be the first thing you would've told them. That or you would have showed off what Kanan has taught you already." Hera gently teased smiling watching him take a seat in the chair that his master was inhabiting just moments earlier. She tried to avoid the last question, hoping that in his excitement he would forget.

"Believe it or not…I almost forgot that I was a force user. I had too much else to catch up on, and I was scared they wouldn't approve. Are we moving them to a safe area away from the Empire?" It had been a while since Hera saw this much life in the boy. But just like the force teachings told. With new life, there was death and Kanan was dying at the potential outcome of losing his student and surrogate son.

Normally, Kanan bounced back from everything, even from death of people he had grown close to. His teachings at the temple had taught him how to de-compartmentalize everything. This situation however seemed to really be hitting him hard. She knew there was some deeper faction at work. Some memory or vision. Hera wouldn't force the answer out of the man, but he would have to spill soon.

"Yes, when Kanan gets back from his assignment we're going to look at the different systems and decide the safest place for them to live." Ezra smiled and actually stood up and hugged her before letting go.

"Thank you so much Hera. I'm going to go tell them." Ezra was still overly excited about his parents being alive. He missed the underlying hints that Hera was giving that Kanan was hurting. She couldn't just blurt it out. The kid was too happy and she didn't want to ruin it. After he had left, and the doors shut, Hera turned and stared out into space. Off in the far distance she could see the faint glow of her tiny vessel. All the lights were off except for a few.

"I hope, for your sake Kanan, the kid stays with us." She said quietly at the stars and dark ship in front of her.

 **** Alright I have Chapter 6 ready to go too, If I get 6 comments in 3 hours with only 3 of them being from an unnamed guest, I will post it :) Sorry about all the Kanan drama. I feel like I'm keeping him in character though taking some plays from how he acted when Rex was first part of the group. I feel that even though he grew up in the temple, years of being a rogue would allow him to have less control of his emotions, especially jealously and hurt when ironically the very people that could love Ezra more than Kanan and Hera are trying to take him away. Enjoy! :) ** ~Ocean**


	6. Chapter 6: Underlying Threat

**Chapter 6: Underlying Threat**

Sabine and Zeb had been leaving Ezra alone as well so that he could re-bond with his parents. Sabine would always include them in meals and other recreational activities that were appropriate; the older teenager seemed to enjoy having another mother figure on the ship to speak to. In truth though, all the _Ghost_ crew team was feeling left out and abandoned by their youngest. It was with great understanding though.

Kanan came back to the _Ghost_ a few hours later looking better than he had. He had spent the whole time with the power off, eyes shut and meditating. He craved balance again, something he wouldn't get from hanging around the _Ghost_. Hera noticed he seemed different when he walked in; almost as if he had gone back to old Kanan before the kid showed up. He sat in his seat leaning back staring out the window.

"Welcome back love. Do you feel better?" Hera asked watching him with concern. Kanan just nodded before he continued on new objective.

"I was thinking that the Alderaan system would be the best place for the Bridgers. It's safe, there aren't many Imperials, and it's where Bail Organa is. If they wanted, they could work for him and continue to help the rebels, but in a less risky area. He might even have a way they could broadcast again." Kanan got right to the point.

The Jedi continued looking out the window as Hera pulled up the planet on the HoloNet. Hera gave him an unnoticed sad look before she nodded, observing the stats for a moment. Usually the pilot was pickier when it came to finding safe places, but Kanan had made a very good suggestion.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go ahead and set the coordinates. We'll have plenty of time while we're in hyperspace to call a few contacts and make arrangements." She said as she worked her fingers across the controls and hit the auto-pilot. The ship entered hyper-space with a direct path to Alderaan.

Ezra came in with his parents who stayed back near the door. They tried not to get in the way of any operations or work the crew was doing; they were very respectful of Hera and her ship. Kanan was glad, he didn't really want to be around the people that were taking Ezra away from him.

"Where are we going?" The boy asked curiously leaning between the two adults.

Usually, Kanan and Hera discussing a destination took hours and lots of arguing. Kanan had just returned from his trip and they had already selected one.

"Alderaan. It will a safe place for your parents. I know some connections so we can get Mr. and Mrs. Bridger a place to live and a good start at a new life." Hera said sweetly smiling up at him and making eye contact with the other two adults.

"Thank you young lady. You guys have done so much for my family already. I don't think we can ever repay you for your kindness that you have given us and our son." Mira said with a smile.

She was a very pleasant lady and didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body. Kanan thought she was too nice for all she had been through; something that when he told Hera she waved him away saying he was being too jealous.

"No repayment is necessary. We always do what we can to help anyone in need. I'm just glad Ezra found you and that you guys weren't dead." Hera returned the smile.

"Kanan? When we get there, think we could have a training lesson?" Ezra asked cautiously, not sure the mood of the Jedi since his return. Hera saw the older Jedi perk up a little.

"You bet. There will be plenty of areas to train on Alderaan that are secluded. It will be a nice change from having to train on top of the ship or in the commons area." Kanan dared to give a tiny smile. He refused to have hope that Ezra would stay, but he was going to try and enjoy his time with the youth while he could.

While he was on his last down time on the _Phantom_ , Kanan mused over how many years he had been part of the _Ghost_. That was the longest he had stuck around with one group. Maybe, he though, it was time to move on to the next destination.

The next words out of his student's mouth crushed the thought of Master/Apprentice alone time.

"Great! My parents want to watch; it will be a lot of fun. I'm going to go get ready. Thanks Kanan!" With that Ezra left the cockpit with his two sets of parents behind. There was an awkward moment of silence before Ephraim spoke with a serious tone.

"While we appreciate all the hospitality that you have shown us and our son, I'm not quite sure what we really think of him becoming a Jedi. In this era, I feel that it's too dangerous and we've already lost him once; We couldn't bear to lose him again. He's truly excited about training and what he's doing to help, and that's all we've ever wanted. So for now it will be allowed." Kanan almost felt an underlying threat. He glanced to Hera who almost felt it as well.

"I understand Mr. Bridger, but Ezra will not be harmed as long as I'm standing and breathing." Kanan really meant that Ezra wouldn't die by the hands of Imperials.

Mira cocked an eye brow at his promise and gently pointed out.

"You mean like when our son got shot, and yet you remained unscathed? That seems like the opposite of what you just said. Maybe you need to look over your objectives more closely and modify them young man." It was gentle, but very much like a mother to say. The two turned and left the cockpit to find their son.

Kanan had to bite his tongue. If it had been his choice he would be dead now, and Ezra would unscathed. He gripped the steering controls on his side of the panel so tight that his knuckles turned white. If there had been a destroyer in front of them, the Jedi could probably destroy it with the glare he was projecting.

"Calm down love. They're just being parents. You know what they're like…" Hera cooed trying to calm down the older male in the room by gently placing her hand on his.

"No Hera. I don't know what they're like." Kanan snapped and jerked his hand away. For the second time today he stood and left the room leaving the Twi-lek pilot to sigh and resume what she had been doing.

 ****Space Parents Vs. Real Parents with vision influence Round 1! LOL Hope you enjoyed. Off to bed now, tomorrow is another long day!** ~Ocean**


	7. Chapter 7: Tested Practice

**** Taxes...bleh. That is where my day has gone. Owning a business sometimes isn't very fun, but it's my pride and joy. Here's Chapter 7 enjoy :) If I get lots and lots and lots of reviews of love, support and motivation to take a break from continuing my taxes I might work on and post chapter 8...might ;) ** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 7: Tested Practice**

When they exited hyperspace, the beautiful blue and green planet was waiting for them. The pilot entered the atmosphere a few moments later, soon landing close to a near-by city. Surrounding the area was forests, mountains and rivers.

Hera opened the ramp for everyone to get out and stretch their legs after several days of being on the ship. The air smelled fresh and clear. The Twi-lek set to work taking inventory, starting to make a list of needed supplies enjoying the weather.

They were almost out of food since there were two more mouths to feed, and they had already been running somewhat low. While Hera continued, Kanan and the Bridger family left for Ezra's practice session.

The Jedi was calm now after another hour of meditation, but his patience was trying to leave him. As they walked to a secluded meadow, he tried to figure out what he could teach his padawan that wouldn't end in him yelling or getting too frustrated at the boy.

He finally settled on a simple lesson of a refresher to his student. He started by tossing a rock having Ezra deflect it back at a target, something the youth had already done and was good at. Kanan didn't want to teach anything new this time. The older human wanted to show the Bridgers that being a Jedi was rewarding for the youth, and that Ezra was responsible enough to handle it. He felt and assumed long ago that this wasn't just a proud parent observation, it was a test to pass judgement on Kanan's upbringing.

They trained for about an hour going over everything that Ezra had learned thus far. Kanan refreshed him on everything, keeping full focus on his task despite the distracting words and comments from his parents on the sidelines. The youth was even able to connect with a feral wolf-cat that had tried to crash their session. Kanan was actually glad when it was over, not able to handle too much more input from the two older humans. Hera, who had walked up a few minutes ago, came over to him smiling with her data pad.

"Alright, arrangements are made. We have a place for you two to stay and enough supplies to keep you until you get on your feet. There's lots of work in the city and it's safe." The Twi-lek said smiling.

"Wonderful! Thank you again Hera. We'll go start packing. We don't want to overstay our welcome any more than we have." Ephraim turned to face Kanan as he spoke.

Hera heard the Jedi mumble something about already doing so; she elbowed him hard in the ribs before Ezra's father saw him and he nodded.

"That was quite a nice lesson to observe. We've never actually met a Jedi up close, only heard about them in the news. I don't think one ever visited Lothal, but the planet used to be peaceful…before the Empire came. Our son has a lot of skills in your practice." He smiled before he left with his wife to go get their things.

"I learned from the best. Kanan is a great teacher."

Ezra looked at his master smiling proudly watching his father leave.

"Thanks for going easy on me Kanan. I didn't want to disappoint my parents and I want them to think highly of Jedi. Aren't they great? I think they liked the lesson, maybe they can watch when I get to learn something new. If it's okay, I'm going to go get my stuff and stay with them tonight in their new place." Kanan nodded and Ezra grabbed his light saber and took off after his parents.

He missed the sad, hurt look his master had. Hera was watching him with her arms crossed by this point.

"Alright Kanan. Spill. What is bothering you so much? Besides the earlier comment on Jedi." Hera looked Kanan up and down wanting to know what he was hiding, and what had him so, un-Kanan like the past few days.

"Nothing….Everything…Fine, I had a vision that Ezra was saying goodbye to us and then disappeared. I've been trying to understand the vision, but I haven't had any luck. Mine are usually fairly straight forward though." The human sat down on a rock that had just been used as a bench by Ezra's parents.

The man started playing with the hilt of his lightsaber absentmindedly unscrewing and screwing the two pieces together, trying to sort out his feelings about the situation. Hera sat next to him and watched him, staying silent.

"The Kid makes me feel alive, like I did before Master Billaba died. Back then I lived to be in battles with other Jedi and clone troopers. To me he's not just an asset to the crew. It's almost like he's become…I mean he's…gah!" Kanan punched the rock he was sitting on with his free hand in frustration. It was so hard for him to talk emotions, even to the Twi-lek.

"Like he's become more than your student?" She cautiously probed his emotions trying to help him.

"That he's become like a son to you?" She offered soon after with a sad smile. Kanan tensed, looking like he was about to deny it, before relaxing and shifting uncomfortably, nodding but staying silent. His eyes remained on the ground.

"I feel the same way Kanan. But we have to let him choose his own path and trust him to choose the right one for him, even if it's not with us... You've been teaching him to listen to his feelings and right now, that is what he is doing. If he leaves, it's going to make a huge negative impact on our crew in many different ways but we will pull through like always. Think positive, you get your room back tonight." She smiled standing, offering him a hand up.

Kanan took it and pulled himself up.

"I know. I just I wish visions could be interpreted and not just seen; or better yet, that my own master was alive to give me advice. That would make everything so much better. How long are we staying here?" He asked as the two headed back, walking side by side.

"As soon as they are settled and we're re-supplied we'll be leaving the system. We already have an assignment." She smiled as they reached the ramp.

"That doesn't leave Ezra much time to decide. We haven't even told him…" He watched as Hera continued up the ramp.

"Kanan, I know you miss your master still, you can't deny it. Her death was traumatic, but stop and consider that if your past hadn't happened, I would have never met you on Gorse, and you would have never met Ezra and any of the other crew. Everything happens for a reason, we just have to accept our destiny. You know, better than anyone on this ship, that you can't dwell with what ifs or they will destroy you." The pilot chided gently. She turned once she had walked up the ramp to see that Kanan was still at the bottom.

"I'm going to head into town. I'll meet up with you guys there, just need to try and get everything worked out." Kanan said as he turned to head towards town. Hera watched him leave without another word.


	8. Chapter 8: Old Ways

**** Yeah….so this chapter was blowing my 1500 max limit of words out the window lol. I had to split the chapter into the two different parts so this one will be with Kanan and the next will be with the Bridgers. Lots of drama, but I'm using it to revert Kanan back to how he was before the Ghost crew based off of descriptions and readings. Sorry if you don't like drama ^^, but I hope you enjoy.** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 8: Old Ways**

Kanan walked along the streets of the city not paying much attention to the direction, just to the population. He allowed the force to carry him to the destination he was looking for.

The city was large and very pleasant; he hadn't seen a storm trooper yet. The vendors seemed friendly and not out to cheat a poor unsuspecting victim of their credits. Everyone seemed to be at least above poverty level. Kanan was looking for something in particular that Hera wouldn't exactly approve of, but at the current moment the older man didn't care.

The Jedi needed a good, stiff drink to take the edge off the emotions that riddled his mind and refused to go away. The Jedi hadn't had alcohol in a long while, but he wasn't a typical Jedi and he had practically grown up on the stuff in the last 10 years, at least before Ezra showed up.

Naturally, Kanan seemed to magnetize to the city cantina and sat down at the bar, ordering a drink. The brown haired human blended in well with the crowd and after grabbing his drink he went to a corner table and sat down, drinking and watching all the people coming in and out.

Alderaan was the safest place he had been to in a while, but after years of running and hiding it had become a habit. If he couldn't be right in the middle, best to stay in the dark.

As he drank, Kanan allowed himself to go numb, but not so far that he would be seen as a swaying drunkard when he finally left; Hera would not accept that kind of behavior. After months on Gorse, the man had learned how to hold his liquor as well as his limits.

After working as a freighter pilot during the day, the ex-suicide pilot would help to run the bar; usually drinking more than he sold to patrons. More times than not he would wake up on the floor.

The man was thinking hard on his own decision that lie ahead of him. Was he too comfortable?

In the past, when Kanan started to get too comfortable he would pack up and leave with no other word and no trace that he had ever been. Usually it coincided with the Empire arriving on his currently home planet. The fun would leave, so would Kanan.

It was different now. The galaxy or at least a few quadrants knew that he was a Jedi. He didn't have to hide his unseen talents, he just had to be a role model to the kid and keep him out of trouble.

When he signed on with Hera he had been infatuated with her, willing to travel where ever the pilot was going. The Twi-lek made him feel different than he ever had with any other woman. Hera knew this and had warned him that she wasn't interested because there were bigger priorities.

Even when they celebrated Christmas for Ezra not that long ago, she had given him a look after he kissed her under the mistletoe right after yelling at him. Kanan was starting to wonder if she was just teasing him. Did he ever have a real chance with her?

" _No, Hera wouldn't do that. I trust her. There's too much going on in the galaxy to try and settle down with anyone…_ " He reassured himself as he took another drink.

The green eyed male looked up a while later to see a certain Lesat walked through the entrance. Zeb glanced around before catching sight of Kanan; he ordered a drink and came over taking a seat next to the Jedi.

"Hera wouldn't approve of this Kanan." The honor guard said half-heartedly not planning on lecturing. What he stated was merely fact. Kanan was a grown man and could deal with his own consequences.

"Hera isn't here." Kanan said flatly taking another swig.

"What time is it anyway?" The human asked, knowing that he was supposed to go meet them. Part of him did, but most of him didn't want to move.

"It's after dark. Probably about 2100 hours. The girls are getting the family settled. They seem like nice people, but I don't like them. They're very controlling of Ezra activities." Zeb stated with mild aggravation.

"They even prevented Hera from giving the kid a flying lesson." He added to prove his point. Kanan hadn't heard of this yet, it made him…well he didn't know how he felt anymore. He was trying to not feel at all right now, having pretty good success.

The Lesat wished no ill will against Ezra's parents, but the whole situation had through everything off balance and Zeb liked balance.

Kanan was about to say something cocky when Hera came over his com link. Upon hearing her tone Kanan's heart sank. He knew whatever she had to tell him wasn't good.

"Spectre 1. We got the Bridgers settled. There was a slight vocal altercation and we were asked to leave the establishment. Spectre 6 will no longer be joining us for assignments. I'm sorry love…" Her crackly voice sounded upset, and she was. The Twi-lek knew how much this would affect the Jedi.

Kanan didn't respond, instead turning his link off. If Hera had continued speaking, he would be unable to hear it.

He raised his hand to order another drink and just sat there silently. Zeb didn't know how to respond with what he just heard, and what he was seeing in their leader.

Not once had Zeb ever seen the man this unguarded and depressed. It was almost scary but proved that Kanan was a mortal being like anyone else.

As his new drink was handed to the Jedi, Zeb asked a question with a concerned expression.

"So how many of those have you knocked back anyway?"

Kanan looked at his new glass, contemplating the question before taking a drink, making a face at how bitter it was.

"Just a few. Enough for a small buzz. I'm fine, you can go back if you want, I don't need a babysitter. Just tell Hera I'll be back later." His voice had no waiver to it and no sign of slurring or drunkenness.

"Nah, I could use a few drinks myself." The rest of the night, Zeb stuck with just the one drink keeping a close eye on the Jedi, keeping him company. There was no conversation between the two males as Kanan just watched as the people came in and out.

It was a little after midnight when the cantina shut down, forcing the two out. By this point, Kanan was past "just a few drinks" as Zeb found out upon paying his tab. He had to help the adult out of bar and to the Ghost because the normally stoic Jedi was unable to stand. Even still though Kanan stayed silent his eyes were glassy and full of conflict.

The Lesat was trying to decide if Hera was going to kill both of them. Soon the _Ghost_ came into view. He was going to find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9: Unsettling Altercation

**Chapter 9: Unsettling Altercation**

Hera and Sabine had just finished helping the Bridger family get settled into their new abode. Sabine was currently giving them a list of different job opportunities and places for them to visit that she had pulled up on the HoloNet.

The older couple seemed very fond of the girl after spending the last few hours with the two, and Hera caught Mira teasing her about needing to find "a man", hinting at Ezra, who seemed fairly embarrassed. They seemed like normal parents to the Twi-lek who had decided to use this time to observe them.

It wasn't that she was jealous or upset like Kanan, but she did have her suspicions as she did with anyone they met. Ever since the incident with the Senator, she had found it hard to trust new comers.

While they were getting settled, the pilot had sent Zeb to look for Kanan, knowing exactly what he was doing, making sure he wasn't using all the credits and more importantly that he wasn't getting himself into trouble. She felt bad that Kanan thought he had to resort to more primitive ways to make himself feel better about the situation.

Tomorrow was another day, and she knew that Kanan would be on target for the mission then so she decided to give him his moment.

"That should do it. You should be set for a month; that should give you plenty of time to get established here and find a source of income. Do you guys need anything else?" Hera asked politely; truth be told she wanted nothing more than to join Kanan in his endeavors. Ezra's parents were kind, and nice. But it was a little overwhelming and almost seemed fake. "Sickly Sweet" was the term Zeb had used before he left to find their leader.

If Hera had a guess, that didn't include them being Imperial spies, they didn't like how the crew had been "raising" their son in their absence but knew that they could say little about it. They were trying to hide how they truly felt behind smiles and gratitude though. They were still good people, just a little too overprotective of their son that had grown up without them.

"No ma'am. I think we are set. Thank you so much for all of your help. We are truly in your debt. If there's anything we can do, just let us know." This was probably about the fifth or sixth time since they picked up the parents that she had heard this.

"No pay back necessary Mira. I'm just glad you two survived and are safe. We like to see happy endings." She returned the kind smile and gesture.

Ezra was looking around the small apartment, exploring every part of it. It had two bedrooms and two baths. The rest of the house was small, but just perfect for his folks; it even had a secret basement. He hoped they didn't plan on broadcasting again, that's what took them away in the first place and Ezra wasn't ready to give them up so soon.

It still wasn't the _Ghost_. As cramped as the vessel was with 5 beings and an astromech, it was cozy and inviting to the youth who had spent almost 9 years of his life alone in a huge tower. He was going to have to get used to living in both areas, which he didn't mind.

Ezra pictured a split schedule with half of his time with his mom and dad, and the rest of his time devoted to helping the rebels. Sounded like a perfect life to him. Now that they were on Alderaan, he thought about looking for his childhood friend Moreena. She had moved here years ago hadn't she?

"Ezra" The familiar Twi-lek voice called him from his thoughts. The padawan looked over. He walked over and stood next to his dad waiting for her to tell him the reason she called him.

"Don't forget, we have an assignment that we need to leave for tomorrow around midday. Make sure you're at the ship by 1100 hours okay?" Hera said as the two girls were getting ready to leave.

"We should be back early the next day to drop you off." Hera added seeing the expressions on his parent's faces. If she wanted this to work she would have to make a lot of compromises and be willing to do a lot more traveling back and forth, which meant a lot more fuel they would somehow have to fund.

If it could work, Ezra was worth it. If the alliance allowed it. Hera hadn't mentioned this to them yet. Deep down the woman knew that Ezra would have to choose between his two families; didn't mean she couldn't extend the amount of time.

Ezra's mother stepped forward before Ezra had a chance to agree.

"Another mission? But Ezra is still healing, he'll be at a higher risk of being injured, captured or worse. Why is he even going to be sent out again? It's too dangerous and hasn't he done enough for you to pay for his stay on the ship?" Mira went on high protection mode causing Hera to mentally back up. Ezra looked over baffled.

"I'll be fine mom. I help with chores to pay my way; I'm not a slave or anything like that. This is normal work for us, besides Kanan will protect me, he always does." Ezra smiled, he was proud to be Kanan's student as he had pointed out multiple times while they were walking to the apartment.

Hera wished Kanan was around to hear the praise and excitement in his student's voice. It would have made him feel better.

"Like he protected you at that base? Son, when we taught you to stand up for those that couldn't, we didn't mean to go suicide flying into battle like what your friends do. There's much to be done behind the curtain, that's where the real people are influenced. It doesn't come from taking bullets." Ephraim said in an almost finalized tone.

"It's not like that sir. Every plan is carefully formulated with the best interest for my crew. We don't recklessly swoop down like a kamikaze, and we don't take any unneeded risks." The pilot tried to keep her cool, but she wouldn't have anyone talk bad about her, about Kanan or about her crew. Luckily Ezra decided to try and step in seeing Hera's expression change.

"I'm fine dad. I normally dodge blaster shots just fine, I was just distracted. That's a normal for me, Kanan is always there to keep him in check and make sure I don't do anything stupid. I'm still learning. Besides, they need my help, we're a crew. I like doing missions, I feel like I belong in the field." As Hera heard this she beamed.

"He's right Mr. and Mrs. Bridger. Kanan keeps the kid safe, he would rather die than Ezra have a scratch put on him. There had to be good reason that Ezra was injured on our last assignment; Kanan isn't to blame, I'm sure of it. We'll bring Ezra back after for a visit, but he's important for this assignment to be a success. We would be able to get ahead of the Empire and keep them at bay for a little while." Sabine said calmly not liking the tension that was building between the two families.

"Absolutely not. You're no longer part of their Crew Ezra."

Mira looked to the girls before continuing.

"I'm sorry girls. But Ezra is not going to be going with you on these missions anymore. We can't risk losing him because of your silly war games thinking they'll put you ahead of the Empire. He's our son and still a minor so we have full authority of his life." Ezra started to talk back and argue with his mother but his dad put a hand on his shoulder, symbolically putting, his foot down. The youth tensed.

"I don't want to hear of this anymore. You're staying with us where it's safe. End of discussion." Ephraim sighed and tried to give Hera his most apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Hera. Our decision is final; we don't want Ezra to be part of your war. I think it's best for you two leave now so that we can get settled as a family. We still have much to catch up on. You're welcome to come visit whenever you want though, as long as you leave your missions, assignments and Jedi nonsense out of my son's life." He smiled a sad smile, showing them to the door.

The two girls walked out and before anything else was said, the door was shut before they could turn around.

"Hera?" Sabine asked unsure of what to do, not quite sure what just happened.

Hera was trying to think of something before she sighed and shook her head.

"They're right. Ezra is still a minor and they are his rightful guardians. We have to follow their wishes…" She said sadly.

"Kanan isn't going to be happy…He's been really upset about all this. I know he's happy his folks are alive, but I'm beginning to think he feels like Ezra is abandoning him." The Mandalorian said flatly as they started to walk back to the ship.

When they returned, Hera radioed Kanan and told him the bad news. She didn't want to wait for him to come back to tell him.

The Twi-lek tapped the com button as she spoke into the mic.

"Spectre 1. We got the Bridgers settled. There was a slight vocal altercation and we were asked to leave the establishment. Unfortunately, Spectre 6 will no longer be joining us for assignments and he is no longer part of the crew... I'm sorry love…We can still visit him though..." Her crackly voice sounded upset, and she was. The Twi-lek knew how much this would affect the Jedi. She hesitated before adding the part that she knew would truly upset their leader.

"His parents said that they no longer wanted you to train him to be a Jedi either, so when…or rather if we visit there can't be any Jedi lessons…" She didn't know that Kanan had shut the link off.

After no response, she assumed that Kanan had heard and had nothing to say. It would take quite some time for Kanan to start bouncing back again.

She waited for the boys to return while her and Chopper rearranged and changed the mission to be completed with one less crew member; the crew member that could get in and out unseen in the vents.

Without Ezra, Kanan would be going in somewhat blindly with no back up; the pilot didn't like it, but this mission had to be done.

They would be implanting a virus into the data system that would wipe out the existence to all escaped prisoners of the Empire along with the names and descriptions to any rebels, including Ezra's parents. Without information, the Imperials wouldn't be able to hunt for any of them.

If it wasn't so detrimental, Hera would have aborted the mission to give Kanan time to recoup and balance himself, but time wasn't on their side and she wanted to get this done. She hoped that her Jedi would be able to pull this off with how distracted and unfocused he would be.


	10. Chapter 10: Realizations

**** Okay, if I get at least 5 comments from non guesty peeps, and 3 from guests in the next 2 hours, I'll post the next chapter. Double that over chapter 10 and 11(if posted) and I'll post chapter 12 :) Hope you enjoy! Alright starting to work on my new story as well muhahaha** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 10: Realizations**

Ezra didn't know how to react at being told he couldn't help his friends. The youth hated that he had been told he could no longer be a Jedi. He argued with them for about an hour before giving up finally and just went to his room.

His parents watched him leave sadly but knew, or thought they knew that they were doing the right thing by keeping him from a war that he shouldn't have to fight. They heard him yelling and venting his frustration.

"How are you going to stop me when I'm an adult? I think I well qualify as an adult. I've been on my own for over 8 years no thanks to you!" He yelled at the closed door before sighing and sitting on his bed putting his hands over his face interlacing his fingers with the locks of dark hair. It was uncanny how much he was starting to take after Kanan with little quirks like frustration.

Ezra wanted to make his parents understand, he didn't mean to be so harsh with his words, but he had been on his own. He had followed in their steps and felt alive when he helped those that couldn't help themselves; his vision of them saying how proud they were after he had learned they were dead; Where had he gone wrong? Why did they think what he was doing was any more dangerous than what they had done back on Lothal?

Ezra was angry at the whole situation. He stopped as he felt the angry grow; he took a deep breath and sighed before sitting up. They couldn't stop him from being a Jedi. He needed to be trained so that he would remain safe. Kanan said that if his powers grew too fast and he had no way to harness them it could lead to the dark side. That was something no one wanted.

Ezra assumed a meditative position and did as his master taught him to do. He knew that he needed to balance his feelings and emotions and let go of what needed to be let go. As he did this, the youth began to realize with each thought he focused on how much he had been ignoring his master over the course of his parent's stay.

"I'm sorry Kanan. I didn't realize how I was acting…maybe it's a good thing I can't be your student anymore if I was that selfish and uncaring."

It upset him greatly as he now saw how upset Kanan was. Ezra tried to reach out for his master to find some comfort, but he was met with a strange resistance. It was different, almost unconscious and foreign. The teenager didn't know that his master had been drinking all night.

Unable to get past, the youth finally climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

It was after midnight when Hera heard Zeb and Kanan enter the ship. She got up from her pilot's chair and greeted them on the banister in the hold. She was expecting an over exuberant human and a disgruntled Lesat.

Immediately, she saw that Zeb, who looked concerned, was supporting the Jedi, who looked defeated and out of game the exact opposite of how Hera had seen him drunk before. Zeb looked up and saw her, his Lesat ears flattening slightly not quite sure how much trouble he would be in.

"I swear Hera, he said he had only had a few drinks when I had gotten there and he seemed fine and all. When I went to pay his tab, I found that he had nearly 30 drinks. They were the cheap kind though, hardly took any credits." Zeb's voice was half defense and half fear of Hera's wrath.

"He can't even stand on his own right now, watch." With that Zeb straightened Kanan, released his grip and watched as the man allowed his legs to buckle fell to his knees just looking down at the ground.

Hera saw Kanan almost wince as his leg hit the ramp. She was right, he was injured and had been hiding it. But for how long?

Kanan looked up at the two of them and gave Hera a small smile before it left his face. He was cognitive enough to see the look of sadness and disappointment in her eyes before he looked away again starting to try and get back up.

Hera sighed as Zeb picked the older human back up on his feet. She could only begin to understand the pain her friend was in. It was like he had just lost a friend, a student and his son all in one day, except in reality, the Jedi master had.

"He'll be better by morning, he's got a strong will and his body can handle. Get him to his bed and settled please Zeb…and thanks for looking after him." She helped Zeb get him up the ladder. Kanan managed to climb the ladder on his own with some added support. He didn't want Hera to think he was a helpless loth-kitten.

"It's no problem Hera. He's not a crazy drunkard like I expected. When you said to keep an eye on him I thought he'd be picking fights and stirring up trouble. He is just silent and observant. It was almost like he was expecting a fight to break out that he could intervene in and play the hero." Zeb said putting Kanan over his shoulder, tired of supporting him, starting to head for the cabins.

"Probably not far from the truth actually. It's what he was doing when I met him." She helped to get the soon passed out Jedi settled in bed. Hera made sure there was a glass of water next to the bed and got his boots taken off leaving everything else on.

"Alright, Get some sleep. The assignment tomorrow is going to need all of us at 110%. It's going to be much harder without Ezra…" Zeb nodded.

"Right Hera. Good night." The Lesat turned and went to his room, glad that he hadn't been in trouble for allowing Kanan to get to his current state. Hera didn't even seem mad and looked like she had expected it.

He entered his room, standing and staring at the empty top bunk. He had grown accustom to the bickering the two roommates had between each other. It was fun and now he had his room back to himself. It was a little lonely. Zeb got settled and soon was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Defiance

**** Here ya have it folks! I got my feel good happy reviews that I love and you get a new chapter :) Enjoy! ** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 11: Defiance**

Ezra tossed and turned in his new bed. The youth couldn't help but compare it to his previous sleeping arrangement. It was much roomier than the one he had been sleeping with on the ship, there was no smelly Lesat. Anyone else in the planet would probably love it. Ezra didn't like it though. He felt comfortable with just one opening to his sleeping area, walls enclosing him like a shell.

Zeb's smell no longer bothered him, and it let him know he wasn't alone hearing the older male's snores. Last of all, he liked knowing that Kanan was close by.

Kanan kept him safe in more ways than just blaster shots and inquisitors. His master helped keep the nightmares away and gave him great comfort when he needed it.

Ezra had tried to tell his parents, during their argument, that the reason he was shot was because he was protecting his master. That it was a mutual bond between the two. They wouldn't hear of it and told him not to speak of going on missions or Jedi again. The teenager had stormed to his room after that leaving his parents alone.

" _How can I not go? They need me…"_ Ezra stayed up for a long time pondering what he should do. He decided to follow his master's teaching, listen to the force and his feelings, and go with the crew on their mission. It defied his parent's direct orders, so what? Ezra Bridger was not one to obey authority, right?

Ezra was practically an adult anyway; he was forced to grow up early and so he felt he had the right to make his own decisions. He didn't just want to be with the crew; he _needed_ to be with crew. They were his family too, why couldn't his real parents understand.

Mira and Ephraim had never acted this way towards anyone who was against the Empire. It didn't make sense that they would just now start. Had they been scared so bad they had a change of heart? Perhaps the Empire struck a deal with them for their silence.

" _No, the Empire doesn't make deals."_ The boy thought to himself staring at the ceiling. That would be another topic to discuss at the later date. The youth rolled over and tried to force himself to go to sleep, finally managing to fall into a restless slumber.

* * *

At sunrise, Ezra left a note saying that he went out to explore the city and that he'd be back later. He clipped on his light saber and headed for the ship that had been his home for almost a year. The ramp was closed and locked; that meant that everyone supposed to be on the ship was on the ship.

For a brief moment, the youth felt almost betrayed but he let go of it quickly. Ezra had to pick the lock before he had access, heading up and into the commons where the crew was debriefing. He watched them all for a moment staying silent.

Hera knew he was there, she knew her ship and the noises it made when the ramp was being opened. She was confused as to why the younger Jedi was there but didn't draw any attention to him yet. Kanan had finally gotten focused after several cups of caf and was talking.

Ezra's eyes fell on Kanan who looked sickly. His mentor had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was trying to hide how miserable he was as he spoke. The Jedi explained what they were going to be doing when Ezra finally announced his presence.

"Don't forget about me. Am I that easily replaced?" The youth said, smiling. Everyone looked up surprised. Even Kanan. The older man cocked his eye brow in suspicion as to why Ezra was there when they had been told no more missions, his student saw the relief though.

"What about your parents? Ezra, they made it quite clear that you weren't allowed to go on missions anymore." Hera said in her motherly tone.

"So? I talked to them. I'm here aren't I? Couldn't let everyone have all the fun. Besides, I'm not going to let Kanan just easily get out of training me; I don't feel like turning to the dark side when I'm older because I was unable to control my powers." Hera smiled before she switched plans back to the original one and Kanan continued to debrief.

She knew the kid was trying to sweet talk them. He was lying.

The Jedi didn't look at his student once or singly address him. Ezra silently questioned this, normally he was getting an earful about focusing and discipline right before a mission like this. His student had pointed something out that concerned Kanan about his parent's decision.

With Ezra's powers growing as fast as they were, he had to be trained properly. If Ezra wasn't allowed to train, he would eventually go dark. The thought sickened the green eyed human.

Hera noticed the lack of lecturing as well and brought Kanan a refill on his caf. When they were alone she would question him about his leg.

With things explained, the crew headed off to their destination. With them leaving early and carrying out the mission as such, Ezra would be back by nightfall, on Alderaan and his parents would never know. It wasn't uncommon when he was a kid to go running off all day and Ezra assumed they would remember that.

Ezra helped Chopper and Zeb run final diagnostics to make sure everything was in working order. The Lesat didn't make any mention of the previous night's venture involving Kanan.

* * *

"You know the kid did this without his parents' knowledge right Hera?" Kanan said tiredly in his co-pilot's chair. Despite being so drunk a normal person would probably have some liver damage, Kanan didn't even have a hangover. Instead, all night he had been plagued with nightmares, something he was hoping would be numbed by the fermented drinks.

Hera nodded.

"I had a feeling as well, but it's the Kid's choice; I learned a while back that you can't tell him what to do and expected him to follow through if it's not what he wants. I can't stop him, and we need the help." The Twi-lek said.

Hera had never seen Kanan this out of character before. The normally stoic, stay calm in all situations human looked worn and broken. She was surprised at how much Ezra affected him. Kanan had never allowed anyone to get that close to him; she even doubted she was at the level Ezra was.

Kanan was actually mad at himself for his lack of control over his current emotions. Jedi weren't supposed to form long relationships. They weren't supposed to have connections or attachments in the ways he did. He broke so many cardinal rules of the order.

" _The Order has fallen though. There are no more rules."_ Kanan mused to himself to try and help his guilt. It helped a little and the more he thought on it, the more he realized that without the crew and his "forbidden" relationships, he didn't function at his greatest potential. The crew had changed him for the better, all of them. Ezra just made him come back to life.

Without warning Hera reached over and felt Kanan's forehead. He backed his head away.

"What are you doing?" He asked defensively watching her with leery eyes; Kanan knew exactly what she was doing.

"Checking to see if you have a fever. I know you're injured Kanan. I want to know how injured." The Twi-lek crossed her arms as she leaned back. The Jedi didn't have a fever, which was good, but injuries on missions could mean trouble.

"It's just a bone bruise I got when a shot hit my guard. It's sore but that's all." Kanan retorted somewhat annoyed. He changed the subject back to the kid not wanting to discuss it further.

The older human didn't know why it was still sore, it should have healed by now. He shut his eyes again leaning back.

"As soon as we get back, the kid goes back home. I don't want his parents going on a crazy tirade because we kidnapped their child." The Jedi spoke softly keeping his eyes shut.

His own words stung him because he didn't want to return Ezra. He wanted to take his student and run across the galaxy where they would never find him. That wouldn't be right though.

"Agreed. Love, why don't you go spend some time with him? We have an hour before arrival and you've been craving his attention all week. Don't try and deny it either; I've been watching you closely." The pilot smirked slightly as she saw the older human tense up before relaxing. He nodded and got up leaving the cockpit. Hera looked after him sadly; Ezra's parents being alive was a curse and a blessing to all of them.


	12. Chapter 12: Making Amends

**** Alright, so I'm noticing a pretty big glitch when transferring from document to doc manager. It will leave out words…HIGHLY frustrating when you're dyslexic and keep blaming yourself. Now I know better. So if you see words that are missing, that isn't my fault! WOOT! Anyway, here's chapter 12. ** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 12: Making Amends**

Ezra was in the commons by himself, already prepped for the mission and finished with diagnostics. The teenager was playing a solo game of Dejarik against the computer, not doing half so bad.

Kanan had stopped in the doorway and just watched his young prodigy for several minutes, not wanting to bother him. He very gently felt out with the force and could immediately see that the youth was having a lot of mix emotions. Kanan came in the rest of the way, walked over and sat opposite of his student.

"Hey Kid. I didn't think you were coming. Hera said your parents banned anything to do with us…You shouldn't have, but I'm glad though; that you chose to ignore authority. You're a great addition to our team and our family." The Jedi spoke with his heart.

He just couldn't bring himself to lecture Ezra right now. On the inside, Kanan was jumping for joy that Ezra had defied his parents and chose them. It wouldn't last. He was glad Ezra had come along; once they got back, they would have to say farewell.

Ezra had spent so much time looking for his real family that the youth deserved this chance to be with them again. This mission and travel time was Kanan's last chance to make amends and say good bye to his student.

Ezra paused from his current move before shrugging. He was only half paying attention to Kanan, his mind was wrapped around last night and all the realizations that came to him about his parents and his space family. Not to mention he was completely determined to not allow the computer to win.

"Hera and I both know you snuck away. It's too much in your nature to defy authority. When we get back we're returning you to your parents." Kanan spoke in a very paternal manner watching the reaction of his padawan.

Ezra flinched a little, not because of what Kanan said, but because he was once again ignoring his master. The teen covered it up with his normal sarcastic grin, finally speaking.

"I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. It was a prior engagement we had. My parents won't even know, I told them I would be gone all day exploring the city. Besides, I'm having trouble seeing the differences between what they did on Lothal and what we're doing." The youth said reassuringly as he played a piece which caused him to lose in a horrific manner.

Kanan rolled his eyes and sat back in the bench.

"Want to play me? This is all Dad wanted to do so I've gotten better and I bet I can beat you this time." Ezra said in a challenging fashion. Now that he was more cognitive of the situation, Ezra's dad wasn't very active like Kanan. Ezra had become really active over the years and hated sitting still. Sitting still meant that you could be located eventually.

Kanan's padawan had missed getting to spend one on one time with his master and still felt bad about the realization of how he treated him.

The young Jedi was extremely happy about his parents being alive and all, but he almost felt as if that part of his life had come and passed. The _Ghost_ crew knew him as he was now and seemed to understand him better.

He had grown to consider them his family and that would never change. So far everything he thought he remembered about his parents was simply put, it was in the past. Kanan taught him not to dwell on the past, to let it go and to stay in the present.

Ezra didn't understand why he couldn't just live with his parents and help out the others on the side. The youth waited for Kanan's response feeling a little on edge; he started wondering if Kanan was really mad at him for his behavior.

Kanan looked over him feeling the want and need for a connection with his master. Ezra looked troubled, if Kanan could open his mind he was sure that it would flood the ship with all his current emotions. It needed to be resolved soon. Kanan gave a small smile and sat up.

"Sure, but I'm not going easy on you." The Jedi said in a teasing, almost a sing song voice.

They began their game as the eight pieces flickered before lighting up on the table. Kanan always found them ugly. In real life they were worse, he had seen several creatures that were currently holo-graphed on the board in real life over the years of traveling the galaxy.

"Kanan?" Ezra said very quietly not looking up. He felt that this was as good as time as any to make sure Kanan wasn't mad.

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you the past several days. I was so excited about my parents being alive and finally getting to see them that I didn't even notice how I was treating you. Pretty childish of me, huh? Bet you don't want to train me, even if you could…" The youth said quietly keeping his eyes down on the board as one of Kanan's pieces savagely killed his piece.

"Where did that come from? It was childish, but why would you think I don't want to train you? They are your parents after all, and I guess if I was in your situation I would become a little blinded about my environment…but Ezra…You will have to make an important decision when we get back." Kanan sighed not wanting to continue. His mouth went dry and his stomach churned just thinking about his vision and never seeing his student again.

"When we drop you off, we will be leaving the Alderaan system, and there won't be visits. It will be farewell... We can't risk Imperials being led on to where your parents are even if this mission comes out a success. You are going to have to choose getting to be with your parents, or staying with us." Kanan could feel his student's heart drop; his did as well saying it outloud.

Ezra knew all this, but hearing it come from his master set it in stone. He would have to decide. To the youth it was like trying to decide which parent he loved more; it was unfair and stupid.

"You still have today; it's not a decision to be taken lightly. You can't let anyone but you, the force and your feelings guide you to where you are meant to be. Your parents have made their decision, but you have been through enough that I think you can still make the decision on your own. Whatever the choice, I…the crew and I will back you 100%." Kanan didn't want to say any of this because it made it real. Despite Hera telling him to stay out of it, he wanted to make sure that Ezra knew he didn't have to listen to his parents either.

Silence fell between them again for several minutes before Ezra killed one of Kanan's men leaving the two tied for the time being.

"What if I want to stay with you guys and not with my parents?" Ezra's words caused Kanan to stop and look at him with wide eyes. The older human thought for a moment before just letting it drop. It was a conversation he didn't want to have right before a mission; both the Jedi needed to be focused.

"You have gotten better. You've really matured Ezra and I'm very proud of you." Kanan smiled softly as he took another move. Ezra returned the smile. He sensed that Kanan didn't want to talk about the subject any further and he let it go. Did that mean that his master wanted him to stay with his mom and day?

As they started to talk and play again, the tension eventually melted away, for the time being.

When they had reached their destination. Kanan felt more relaxed, like the two of them had re-bonded again. Everything seemed like it was back to normal; How things were supposed to be. The Jedi never wanted the feeling of their healed bond to end, but he knew it would. Ezra would go back and he would be without his human counterpart.

Every now and then Kanan would fidget with the belt of his shoulder armor. It was a new tic that the padawan noticed. Ezra didn't know quite sure what to think of it and decided just to ignore it.

Ezra was unaware that Kanan had started wearing the pendant that was gifted to him on their fun Christmas celebration. It let the Jedi feel close to the kid and his master, and kept the hope alive inside his mind that he would see Ezra again after they left.

When Kanan wore it, he felt safe and protected; something pretty ridiculous to him since he had grown up being taught not to have materialistic possessions. Every time a hard thought crossed his mind, Kanan would make sure it was there, like a security blanket.

The feeling of the ship landed cued them to end their current game and get ready.

"We're here everyone. Get what you need and let's move out." Hera said over the intercom. Ezra stood and winced as he put weight on his left arm suddenly.

"You okay Kid?" Kanan asked worriedly. Was it too early for Ezra to be doing this? The bacta had helped heal the injuries fairly fast, but Kanan hadn't been paying attention to the progress. A wave of guilt smashed into him because he had been too caught up in feeling sorry for himself that he neglected his student.

"Yeah, it's still a little sore but everything is fine." The youth said with a smile. He grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before heading for the cargo hold. Kanan followed. This was his last chance to try and prove to his parents that he could protect their son, no one would cause harm to his student this time.

 ****On a side note: I'm working on a new story that a reader asked/begged me to write. It will be a slash fic. Trying to make it work so that everyone stays in character and it's hard just to write, never written one before lol. For those that don't like that kind of stuff, I will be doing another fic along side of it** **** ~Ocean**


	13. Chapter 13: Almost To Plan

**Chapter 12: Almost to Plan**

As the mission unfolded, Kanan noticed that Ezra was fully focused on the task. Ezra wanted to prove to his parents that what they were doing was a good thing, and that it was no different in danger than what his parents did on his home world.

The whole crew took notice of this determinate change and were glad.

Ezra scanned the whole facility as he moved around in the vents. Security was almost non-existent, the control room him and his master would soon be in was deserted except for a few droids that could be taken out easy enough.

He had been gone for maybe 15 minutes before he came back through the vent and landed silently in front of the waiting crew. Kanan breathed a sigh of relief that their youngest, for once, didn't get into any trouble.

"Low security, just a few troops and droids. Should be easy enough, I've already unlocked all the doors so we can just waltz in." The kid smiled at the half surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"Alright, let's go." Kanan said quietly as they group split up. Jedi master and Padawan went in together heading for the main room.

* * *

Everything was going to plan and soon the two Jedi were in the main control tower getting ready to implant the virus into the Imperial data system. Ezra took out the droids with his sling shot and went to one panel while Kanan went to the other to pull some files.

While doing this, Kanan allowed him to be distracted pulling up his own Imperial data, deleting it from existence. It took time that they didn't really have, but it would be a necessity soon.

"Got to hand it to you kid. You're on fire tonight; good focus. Let's get this virus uploaded and get out of here." The older human said as he scanned over the control panel in the front of him, doing his part of the mission while Ezra started to upload the virus.

Kanan shut his eyes briefly as another vision flashed before him. _A fight between him and Ezra's parents. Ezra saying goodbye with an upset expression. His student running and hugging him and Hera tightly before he leaves. The Ghost taking off and leaving Alderaan and his padawan behind forever. Alderaan getting destroyed many years later._

Kanan let out a soft gasp, opening his eyes. He saw that Ezra was looking at him.

"What's wrong Master?" Ezra knew better than to call him Kanan during a mission. Worry etched in his face. Kanan shook his head.

"Just falling out of focus I guess." He tried to shoot the kid a small smile at his joke, but Ezra was fully focused on the screen in front of him again.

"Done, it will be uploaded and spread in 15 minutes, just enough time before Sabine's surprises hit. You finished Spectre 1? Cause if not, I totally finished before you did and that is a record. Where's my prize?" The cocky teen asked with a full grin.

"Your prize is a one-way ticket back to Alderaan to be with your folks until your decision is made." His words came out far more rough than he wanted.

Ezra gave him a sad expression as Kanan finished loading something onto a holo disc and pocketed it.

' _I guess Kanan wants me gone…'_ The youth thought, not understanding. It hurt thinking that the Jedi wanted him gone, maybe it wasn't true. There was something else at play causing Kanan to act like that.

"Spectre 1 to crew. We've completed uploading the software and getting the data. Finish up with your tasks and meet up at rendezvous in 10 minutes." With the link clipped back on the two headed out. Both were surprised that this mission was going too easy. They never had this issue, it made Kanan very leery.

"Stay on guard 6. This has been too easy." Kanan said as they hurried through the corridors making sure to avoid any Stormtroopers.

"Roger that Spectre 1…" Ezra trailed off andd he stopped when a feeling hit him hard. Kanan must have felt the same disturbance as well because he slowed and looked around. The two managed to hide behind part of the base's framework as a squadron of about 50 Stormtroopers came down the hall. As they did they broke up in half to split up when the hall did so.

"Where the heck did they come from? I thought you said security was low? If that's what you think is low security, we need to have a discussion on numbers kid." Kanan whispered in a frustrated tone.

"Security was low…" Ezra narrowed his eyes in concentration and frowned. The force was trying to tell him something and he opened up to listen.

"They know we're here…" Ezra whispered with just enough volume that only Kanan could hear him.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Kanan said as he tried to think of a new plan. Another wave came by causing them to hide again. He saw the vent hatch.

"I see how you're going to get out Kid. If I bring you back with so much as a bruise your folks will kill me." The Jedi motioned to Ezra's special path way.

"I'm not leaving you. Forget it." The two glared at each other for a moment. Kanan's Com Link crackled as the voice of Hera came on it. Kanan did his best to muffle it hoping no one besides the two of them heard.

"Spectre 1. We have a situation. Spectre 4 and 5 have returned safely but Spectre 5 said that on her intel line it appears that half the Imperial force has been deployed inside. There's at least 500 count of bucket heads in there."

"Karabast…" He shut the link off hoping that no one heard. Once again, the plan was going to be thrown out the window.

"That's not a regulation vent, it's bigger than normal ones. It might be big enough for you to move around it..." Ezra suggested looking up at the vent again. Kanan stared at it before finally nodding. He hated vent shafts and enclosed areas.

"No other choice right now I guess." He said not too thrilled about being squished in the vent. Kanan used the force to open the vent.

"You first." He said making sure no one was watching or coming as Ezra jumped up with ease and grace.

Kanan had to shut the vent and hide as another patrol came. He could feel Ezra's anxiety rising with his own. Once they had left, he opened it and jumped in. As he scrambled in, his knee hit the edge and the Jedi had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise that would echo. He shut the vent right as another patrol came by.


	14. Chapter 14: Colorful Expressions

**** I have multiple chapters ready to post. I just need to know that you want them lol :) No one ruin the new episode for me plz. Don't get to see it until late late tonight :( Enjoy, the next two will be possible tear jerkers** Ocean**

 **Chapter 14: Colorful Expressions**

The two Jedi had managed to get up and into the shaft unnoticed. Ezra, being much smaller, could move a little faster than his master who kept getting hung up on screws and corner turns.

Kanan wouldn't say anything, but anytime pressure was put on his knee it would send fireworks into his vision temporarily; this is what was truly slowing him down. He had made a quick mental assessment and decided that his patella was most likely shattered.

After about 20 minutes of squeezing himself through the vents and silently cursing and wishing he had a few of Sabine's surprises they had gotten through about 1000 feet of ductwork.

Kanan ran into the boots of his student smacking them to tell him silently to keep going. He wanted to get out of this base. They didn't move and neither did Ezra.

"What's that? It's sounds like something is leaking…" The youth whispered. Kanan almost told him to be quiet, but soon he heard it to. The faint but growing sound of hissing. At first Kanan didn't know what it was but soon it was clear. The ducts were being filled with something.

The Jedi didn't know what, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He looked through the closest grate and saw that it was one of the halls really close to the South exit.

"6, get ready to drop and run." Kanan positioned his lightsaber and activated it slicing through the vent allowing the two humans to fall a good 10 feet down. Ezra landed gracefully but Kanan hit hard on his knee and paused to keep the pain from venting out. Soon they were running as the alarms sounded.

The older human picked up his link.

"We could really use a pick up Spectre 2. We're near the South exit." He waited for a response as he ran.

"If you hadn't shut off your communications Spectre 1, you would know that the South Exit is fully covered by Imps." Kanan skidded to a stop as he heard this, Ezra almost ran into him.

"Then which exit do you suggest Spectre 2." He growled at the com. Each step was causing pain and he was getting more frustrated by their situation. Kanan was also mad at himself for not realizing the extent of his injury sooner.

"The far North exit. Use the ducts. They should be large enough for you."

"They're large enough but being filled with gas. Give me another option, 2." Kanan looked up to see troops running at them.

"Never mind, we'll figure out a way. Keep your eyes out for us."

Ezra had started to fire his blaster at the Imps running at them. Kanan was trying to think on his toes what to do. He used the force to shove the imperials back with enough force to stun them.

"We're going out the South Exit." He finally decided.

"But Spectre 2 said-" Kanan quickly cut off his student blasting a trooper that had risen.

"I know what Spectre 2 said. But we'll have a better chance when we're out in the open. Right now we have no way of escaping." He said as they headed to the door and busted it open.

Hera wasn't kidding. As they two emerged and the doors shut. Kanan and Ezra found themselves faced with about 100 guns aimed right at them. The older Jedi felt the panic of his student rise and he sent a small calming wave to let him know to trust him.

"Really guys? This isn't very fair now. 100 to 2? Come on." Kanan grinned as he teased the Stormtroopers. He stepped in front of Ezra to block him and reached behind him to give a small motion for his student to hand him his lightsaber.

"Get your hands up where we can see them. Put down your weapons. You're under arrest for crimes against the Empire." One of them with Orange armor said.

"Well which is it? We can't do both right now. And you're a crime for being so ugly." Ezra couldn't resist being sarcastic.

He clipped his saber to the back of his master's belt and put his hands up. Kanan put his lightsaber and blaster down slowly.

"We know the kid has a lightsaber too. Put it down on the ground." Kanan glared at the soldier that had his gun pointed right at his student. He made a note to take him out first.

"Yeah, about that I don't have it. See?" Ezra turned around gently and slowly so they could see he was unarmed. The youth saw Sabine and Zeb disappear from view on the roof. He knew a plan was in motion to get them out of the situation.

Kanan joined the kid with his hands up. He seemed to see something in the distance. A few seconds later right as the troopers began to move in there was the sound of roaring engines as Hera swooped down from the clouds and rained fire on the Imperial troops.

Kanan called his saber and grabbed Ezra's and lit them both up using the two to keep a good barrier of gun fire from the two.

Seconds later, colorful explosions started around the base taking out any vehicles.

"Up on the roof." Kanan nodded to the roof before he held out his hands, cupped and ready to boost of Ezra. Ezra placed his foot and used a mixture of the force, his own skills and Kanan to launch himself onto the roof. Kanan quickly followed managing to grab the edge of the wall and pull himself up.

"It's about time. What took so long?" Kanan said waiting for Hera to pick them up. He was picking off the troopers one by one with his blaster.

"Hera had to drop us off and we had to sneak back on. We knew you had the situation under control 1." Sabine said with mild amusement as she took out two more Imps.

"You didn't put up a lot of explosions. You run out?" Ezra teased.

"You kidding? That was the warm up performance. The real show will start when we get off the roof and are safely in the ship. Did you get your part of the mission completed?" She asked throwing a detonator at a large group of bucket heads.

"Yep, by now the virus will be loaded into the data system. Once we can get on the ship, I'd say this was a success." Ezra grinned. He glanced to his now silent master who was concentrating on ruining the day for many Imperial soldiers. He felt something, pain? Had Kanan been injured?

As if that was Hera's cue, the _Ghost_ flew in low, ramp open and the four jumped in. As they did Sabine hit her detonator switch and the whole base went up in bright flames. The teenage girl smiled.

"It's so beautiful." The teenage girl marveled at her colorful expression against the Empire.

The ramp shut as they walked up the cargo hold. Kanan was doing his best to not limp. He reached out through the force willing it to block his pain for now. Not only did he have something wrong with his knee, but when the blaster fire had started he had managed to block a shot from hitting Ezra. It was so subtle that the youth probably took no notice.


	15. Chapter 15: Forget the Old Ways

****These next two chapters were probably my favorite to right. Let me know what you think :)** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 15: Forget the Old Ways**

"That was a close one." The young Jedi said as he climbed the ladder, followed by the others, to the cockpit. He sat down in the co-pilot chair leaning back.

"A little too close if you ask me. It's like they were expecting us. That's been happening a lot lately." The Lesan grumbled as he followed suit. The other two came in, Sabine sitting and Kanan standing.

The latter of the two in too much pain to bend his knee or really move. He managed to keep it hidden. He did notice that something was up, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"How did they know we were coming is my question?" The older human sighed. He was glad they all made it out of there safely, but Zeb was right, it was way too close for comfort.

"They've gotten smarter, that's for sure. They may have assumed that was our next target because of us getting Ezra's parents. I think we managed to barely stayed ahead of them though. The transports arrived several minutes after you guys went in." Hera set to auto pilot and turned to face the others.

"That's not all…" the woman said as she looked down slightly.

"What's wrong Hera?" Kanan watched her still unable to tell what was wrong.

"While you guys were gone. We got a radio call from Ezra's parents. They know he went with us." She watched at the kid swallowed hard and tensed. Kanan followed the same motion looking away from the others before leaving the room. Ezra watched him sadly before looking at the others.

"Don't worry guys. I'll tell them that I came on my own accord they'll understand. I'm sure of it." Ezra said with a grin.

* * *

"How could you allow our son to disobey us and go on the mission? We specifically told you that we didn't want him fighting your battles. I know that you were told specifically " . Jedi. Stuff." Mira said as she casted a deep glare at the older Jedi who was staying as silent as he was upset.

Ezra's mother had been worried sick about Ezra after they read the note, knowing exactly where he had gone. After several hours, she had assumed the worst.

"With all due respect ma'am, Ezra is safe and no harm was done. With what your son did, so many others will-" Hera said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. She purposely was leaving out the ending of their mission. She was interrupted though.

Ezra had already tried to defend the crew but it was all futile. Now he just sat off to the side while the adults talked through everything, well more like argued.

"He may be safe, but what about next time, or the time after that? There's other things he could do instead of front the battle with the _Jedi_." Kanan tensed at Ezra's father's words. They were slightly hostile and he didn't like how he used the term instead of his name.

"Hey, wait just a minute. I keep Ezra safe from harm and would rather die than allow anything to happen to the kid. Most of the time he's behind the scenes and not in the heat of battle. He's strong with the force and he's doing very good in his training. He deserves more understanding in this situation." Kanan had more or less allowed Hera to talk, but he was done being a silent warm body.

"That's another thing. We said that we don't want him training anymore, and we meant it. If you don't take his saber we will destroy it ourselves." Mira said with a determinate tone. She was watching Kanan with a soft, yet hard scowl.

"What? Why?" Ezra jumped up and came over.

"I love training with Kanan. He's a good teacher. Without him I would be in a field shot by a TIE fighter." Unconsciously, the youth got between his master and his parents in defense.

"Yeah and if the Jedi weren't all dead, you probably would have been stolen away as an infant and used as a soldier in their order. That's what they do isn't Mr. Jarrus? Steal babies from their parents, never allowing them to know who gave birth to them? It's a horrible thing." Mira was pretty angry but her comment sent Kanan through the roof; Even Ezra felt the anger rising. Only the gentle touch of Hera kept him from a huge explosion.

"Please understand. Kanan would never do that. He was born in that era, but the Old Jedi order is dead. Ezra accidentally stumbled upon us and Kanan took it upon himself to help Ezra control his powers so the Empire wouldn't eventually notice him and do worse things. He brought Ezra back to you didn't he?" The Twi-lek was the only one with a normal tone of voice right now and even she was starting to crack.

"All Jedi are the same and we don't want Ezra to become some galaxy soldier that has constant run ins with death or the Empire." Ephraim's tone was final.

Kanan was done listening.

"I don't belong to a Jedi order. I do what feels right, what the force wills me to do. I don't go stealing infants and I would never do so; besides the parents would allow it consciously and would be compensated well for it. Back before the Empire was in control it was an honor for a Jedi Knight or Master to come to your house and tell you that your child was special." Hera tried to quiet him and take back over sensing how upset Kanan had become. He didn't stop though.

"The old order didn't allow attachments, parents included, as it would lead to the dark side because it would cause distractions and they would be unable to form rational decisions. The old religion was too set in their ways that they didn't understand how to handle these distractions so they banned them. That's what caused the whole downfall to begin with. There was no illegal act that took place unless it was an unhealthy situation for the parent or child." Ezra had taken a step back to just watch his master let go up his pent up emotions. He could fell Kanan's passion in what he was saying. It was almost scary though, he had never heard Kanan talk like this.

"I may have been brought up that way, but that is not the way I am teaching Ezra. I'm teaching Ezra to form healthy attachments, to follow his emotions and to prioritize his feelings when he needs to. I will _never_ allow him to go to the dark side as long as I'm alive. He is a good kid and if you don't allow him to train he will turn to the dark side eventually because he won't be able to control his powers." The Bridgers were taken back by Kanan finally speaking out. The next part enraged him and made them cast glares of almost hate at the Jedi.

"Are you so self-centered and selfish that your willing to condemn your own child to such a fate? That is not how Ezra has described you, not how any of us envisioned you. Ezra said that you were good people that wanted to help anyone who needed it. Where are those people now? You should be proud of your son for what he has done and accomplished to help the cause. Instead, you're punishing him because he didn't follow exactly in your footsteps. Fear is what leads to the dark side and I can feel fear in both of you. He will start to feed off of your negative emotions. You've both suffered traumatic loss. So has everyone standing here, we don't let our fears control who we are or the decisions we make. Neither should you. What happened to cause so much fear that you could be so irrational? You're alive and still here to provide love and care to your son but you are smothering him and snuffing out his light, his hope. You treat him like he's the same kid you left 8 years ago. You have failed to realize that he has grown up into a mature young adult. He has different thoughts, different feelings and emotions. You need to start listening to those or your will destroy your relationship with him." Kanan's voice was raised but eerily calm.

Ezra looked at him in awe at being so open; Hera had the same expression. Off to the side where Ezra had been were Zeb and Sabine. They had been watching everything unfold and to hear Kanan speak out like this was a strange, yet wonderful phenomenon.

"I want to keep training with Kanan. I'm 15 and I've been training with my master for almost a year. I'm learning a lot and can even control my anger and discipline better." Ezra was pleading, knowing where this was starting to turn. His parents were very mad; he could feel it.

"I don't care Ezra. You are to give your master your lightsaber and anything else Jedi related and say good bye." His father looked at Kanan and Hera, the former glaring at the man.

"As for you two. We appreciate everything you have done for us. But enough is enough. We would like you to leave our family in peace and leave the planet. Ezra will take time to adapt to his new life here and doesn't need your influence near him. Come Ezra. We're going home." His parent's weren't supposed to be like this.

His parents were supposed to love what he had done and be proud of him. After Kanan's speech, the passion of his view should have knocked the fog from their minds.

The youth didn't know what was going on. He tried to stay back with the others.

"Now Ezra! You can say goodbye…" His father yelled as they turned to go and then added the last part gently as if he felt bad for his decision.

Ezra wasn't ready to let go of his parents, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his new family. The decision had him torn into two parts of a whole.

"I…. FINE!" Ezra said angrily fighting back tears. He couldn't leave his parents again, not after he had just found them. What if they died? He hesitated before he handed Kanan his light saber. The young teen looked at all the crew who were looking at them.

"I guess this is goodbye…" He looked down not knowing what to do or say besides that. Kanan's heart felt heavy. His student had made his choice. It was the wrong one and the man knew it, but it was Ezra's and he made it on his own. Ezra had chosen to stay with his parents.

With that choice, Kanan had silently made his own.

Sabine, Zeb and Chopper were watching speechless at what had just happened. Hera looked ready to cry as she hugged the boy.

"We'll try and keep in touch. I'll find a way, I promise…I'm sorry it had to turn out like this Ezra…but they are your parents and that is what you've been searching for since we found you and I'm glad you finally did. They deserve your respect." She didn't want to let go of the youngest member that she had come to love as her son. Ezra stepped back and looked at Kanan with unfocused eyes.

"Thank you for being my master…it's been fun and what I learned I promise I won't forget…ever." Ezra turned to leave not knowing if he could say anything else without crying. Kanan looked away and just nodded. He was too hurt for words. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart, like he was dying. The pain he was in was gone, numb; replaced by this new pain.

Ezra started walking in the direction of his parents, each step that lead him further from Kanan sent a crashing blow to their bond. He stopped and turned running straight to Kanan and clinging to him tightly. Kanan instinctively wrapped his arms around Ezra and held him tightly. The Jedi could feel his student trembling trying not to cry.

"We will always have our bond Ezra. We will always be connected to each other and I will always be with you. Don't lose your hope that the galaxy will be at peace again…When that happens, we'll meet again, I promise." Kanan hesitated as Ezra withdrew not looking at him as he nodded and turned to go again.

"May the force be with you Ezra Bridger…Always…" He said quietly as the boy took off, running, disappearing into the streets. He refused to let them see that he was crying; Kanan felt his pain though and mirrored it.

The Jedi turned and left disappearing into the ship ignoring Hera trying to stop and talk to him. He needed to be alone; he didn't want to be around anyone right now. He didn't want Hera's soft, gentle words or the sad looks he got from the others; the Jedi wanted to feel empty.

He climbed the ladder and went to his cabin locking it behind him. The man sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. For the first time in over 15 years, Kanan Jarrus forgot the Jedi ways, forgot everything he had been taught about feelings, emotions and relationships, allowing tears to fall down his face.


	16. Chapter 16: Changes of Heart & Mind

****One the downhill slope to the end now. What will become of our favorite crew? Will they split forever? Did Ezra make a mistake? What were our young JEdi's parents thinking? Find out this and more in this chapter of 'Until We Meet Again'! LOL Anyway, I kinda wanna just post all the rest of the chapters on FFN but I'm being good and at least spacing them. So you want new chapter? You must post lovely reviews to brighten my day. You guys always put a smile on my face with the commentary of how you would address the characters or how you are analyzing the story. The reviews are the best part of my day and one of the reasons I continue to write fics for you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 16: Changes of Heart and Mind**

Hera gave Kanan an hour before she forced her way in. As she looked around, she found that he had his traveling coat out, and a small shoulder bag packed with his clothing and a few others items. His light saber was disconnected and attached to him, Ezra's was placed gently on his nightstand.

"Where are you going dear?" She asked, scared that she already knew the answer. His silence told her she was correct.

"You can't leave Kanan. We're still a team, a family. I can't lose you." She pleaded walking over to him. Her body felt weak as the realization of what Kanan was doing hit her harder.

"I've gotten too comfortable Hera. This is the longest I've stayed in one place; it's time for me to move on. I've already deleted any records of treason with the Empire. I'm simply Kanan Jarrus, freighter pilot for hire." She watched as he put his coat on.

"Everyone means a lot to me, so don't take my decision personally. I've never felt this kind of love or attachment from anyone and I will always cherish my time on your ship. This is a decision I've been looking at for a while now. Without a student, I don't have that obligation to stay and protect him." Kanan sighed as he headed for the door. Hera thought for a split second before getting in front of him not letting him pass. She looked angry and Kanan felt it.

"What about your obligation to me? What about your promise to follow me always?" The Twi-lek felt the heat of her own words. Her heart threatening to split at the Jedi's actions.

"I never promised to follow you. I said that I would stay with you and never give up. Well, I've given up." He stated trying to allow himself to be cold. He would have to retrain himself to not care. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be; it had definitely been too long. He moved to go around her but she stopped him again with a full, but gentle kiss on the lips.

Kanan hesitated, unsure of this, the force told him that while it meant everything, it meant nothing. Hera wasn't thinking rationally. He only returned it slightly before pulling away not looking at her. The older man wanted more, but he knew it was wrong. He wouldn't play with her heart, she deserved better than that.

"Thanks, I always wondered how that would feel." He gave her a tiny smile; the kiss gave him a little warmth to his cold body. It was the best thing he had ever felt, but he couldn't allow that to shade his judgement like Hera wanted it to. He reached down and grabbed his light saber and handed it to the pilot of the ship.

"I won't need this anymore. I'm through with being a Jedi, this is the final attachment of my past." He said almost sadly. He forgot about the pendant around his neck, forgot about the pain in his knee and side. Kanan Jarrus was finally numb.

After he got past her, he turned and saluted her with how he had been taught many, many years ago during the Clone Wars.

"It's been a pleasure serving under you Commander Syndulla…I will value my experiences on this ship and what you have taught me." His voice started strong before it got weak as he lowered his hand; shoulders slumping and his smile disappearing. He gently hugged her before backing away.

"Good bye Hera…tell the others I give my best wishes. May the force be with you." With that he turned and looked down before leaving. Hera didn't know what to do or say. Moments after he had left Hera allowed herself to drop to the ground clutching the light saber like it would make Kanan appear before her again.

That's how the other crew members found her, sobbing silently.

* * *

The young boy didn't follow his parents back home, he ran for a while before he couldn't run any further and just walked the streets. His eyes stung from the tears and his lungs burned. He would never see them again. Why did getting his parents back have to hurt like this? Ezra didn't know what to do.

"Ezra?" Ezra jerked his head up. That voice, it was familiar to him. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Mo?" He turned and saw a girl about his age walking over to him. Her red hair had gotten much longer but she was still just as cute.

Before Ezra could respond she hugged him tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again! Why are you on Alderaan? Did you move here?" She finally saw the tears.

"What's wrong Ez?" She asked quietly. Ezra thought for a while before finally breaking down and giving in.

"Can we go someplace and talk?"

* * *

Ezra told his childhood friend everything that had happened over the course of a few hours. About being a Jedi, the inquisitors, the rebels, the Christmas celebration, his parents, everyone and what had just happened. The girl stayed quiet and listened, she had always been good at that. Moreena carried a very gentle heart and was always there for him on Lothal. When he finally finished was when she finally spoke.

"That is a lot. Ezra, you've always followed your instincts. I guess those are caused from the force. What you just told me seems to conflict with what the force is telling you. You obviously want to be with Kanan and the others and that's where the force is pulling you, but I think that your attachment to your parents is what is keeping you from listening to it." She spoke kindly and soft. Ezra thought for a moment realizing she was right.

"You're right. I'm letting my fear of my parents really dying keep me from what I know I should do. I didn't want to lose them again, but to be honest…I think I already have. They're nothing like they were; that will eventually change and go back to how they were, but I have to do what's best for me right now." Ezra perked up.

"I need to go Mo. I'll let you know how everything ends!" He hugged her before giving her a small peck on the cheek and taking off. She watched him smiling.

"Oh Ezra…you're always on the run."

* * *

Over the last few hours, Kanan's words had sunk into Ephraim and Mira. As they looked at the larger picture, they could see that his words were true. They had changed, they had let the Empire put fear into their hearts and very souls. Even when they had finally been freed, the Empire still impacted their lives.

"We have to let him go Mira. I know it will be hard, but he's changed. He's grown up. He's not our sweet baby boy anymore. What him and the others have done…I mean remember Ezra's broadcast? That helped a lot of people. He would have never been able to accomplish that if it hadn't been for Kanan or the others." The older human said as they sat at the dining table talking.

Mira nodded looking down. She had just gotten her son back, she didn't want to give him up; however, she felt horrible for how she and her husband had behaved through the situation.

"What kind of role models can we claim to be when we teach him something, he follows it and then he's punished. I can't believe we did that. What he's doing is more dangerous, but to be honest…he seems like he's loving life even though it's not the best." She let a few tears fall knowing what had to be done.

Ephraim hugged his wife and kissed the top of her head. The two parents waited for their son to return so they could talk. They just hoped it wasn't too late.


	17. Chapter 17: Return of the Padawan

**Chapter 17: Return of the Padawan**

The _Ghost_ was dark, quiet.

"They haven't left at least…" When the young Jedi arrived back at his home he took note that it felt empty. It was almost dark when he got back. The ramp was open which was unusual, maybe a supply run?

He boarded and looked around, the feeling of emptiness getting heavier. He climbed the ladder and walked to the cockpit.

"That's strange, Where's Hera?" Ezra left and moved on continuing to look for everyone. He heard quiet talking down in the commons area and headed there.

"Hey guys?" He called as he walked down the small ramp to the room. He looked at the four surrounding the table. Zeb and Sabine were on one side of the Twi-lek, who had obviously been crying. Chopper was on the other side patting her gently to try and console her. Sabine and Zeb looked up at him.

"What's going on?" He noticed the missing person.

"Where's Kanan?" He asked as he swallowed a rising lump. Had his master been injured somehow?

"Gone…" Sabine said sadly as she put a comforting arm around Hera trying to console her.

"What do you mean 'gone'? Hera, where is Kanan?" Ezra repeated, fear starting to rise up. He realized he couldn't feel his master.

"She means gone Kid! Get a dictionary." Zeb said angrily. Hera silenced him as she sat up a little and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"He said that he had gotten too comfortable living here so it was time for him to move on…Why are you back here?" She asked trying to have a normal tone in her voice. She failed the attempt miserably.

"I was an idiot when I walked away. I wasn't thinking straight. The force was telling me to stay…by the wrong emotions were keeping me from seeing that." Hera started to get up. Ezra continued.

"The _Ghost_ ,...you guys are my family. I love my parents, but I loved them in the past. You guys have been with me through everything that has happened in the last year. You have become my new family. I choose to stay with you with or without my parents' approval." As the words came out, Ezra felt a sense of calm wash over him. The padawan knew that the right choice had finally been made.

Hera hugged him, he hugged her back. He felt her betrayal and sadness from Kanan leaving. He needed to fix this and soon.

"Do you know where Kanan went?" He asked quietly as she pulled away. The Twi-lek shook her head still not looking at anyone.

Ezra thought for a moment. He shut his eyes and felt around the force. He sifted through the millions of people on the planet not finding his master's signature. From there he extended his search to the system. Nothing. Hera watched the young boy in full concentration. He frowned and sighed.

"He's not in this system anymore. Could he have gone back to that planet…um...Gorse?" Hera shook her head again.

"He never returns to the same place twice. Once he's comfortable, he would always leave." That's what he told me. Besides Gorse would be too close to the Core for him."

"We'll find him and bring him home. If you get ready to leave, I'll send a message to my parents that I'll be back. If they don't like it, then I don't have to return." Hera nodded as she got the ship ready to leave. She felt a little better with Ezra back on board, but she was concerned about Kanan. The man looked so…lost.

After Ezra sent his message he gave Hera the go ahead to take off into the sky.

* * *

Hours of searching turned into days, which quickly turned into a week. The young Jedi had yet to give up but he was starting to lose hope that he had lost Kanan forever. There had been no such luck and Ezra hadn't felt any presence.

He only slept when Hera forced him to do so, sleeping very little herself. Zeb and Sabine scoured what technology and connections they had to look for their friend.

Ezra sighed as he plopped into the seat next to Hera. He felt a strange presence as he did. Something was calling him. He looked at the planet they were passing.

"What's that place?" He asked quietly. They were running out of time and this was the first "positive" feeling he had gotten all week.

The Rebel Alliance had called Hera for an assignment; the search was going to be postponed until after. Ezra wasn't happy about it. After a small quibble they had decided that Ezra would be allowed to take the Phantom to continue the search in their current system.

Hera opened her eyes and looked at the planet.

"I think that's Ranroon. We're in the Thanium Sector."

"Kanan's there or someone that knows where he is. I can feel it…but it's different. There's something wrong." Hera was fixing to say something when she got a message that it was time to meet up with the alliance.

"Karabast…" Hera said. She looked longingly at the planet before looking away.

"Ezra. Grab a few med packs and make your way down there. Keep in contact with me. I have to go but I promise I'll be back. Just find him. I think you're the only one that can bring him back to us." She said. Ezra didn't want to go alone but everyone else needed to stay and help. This would be the first time he would fly the _Phantom_ by himself and it terrified him.

"Oh and if there is a single scratch on my ship when I get back…" Hera said in a threatening, but teasing manner.

"I know I know. You'll kill me." He said with a grin before getting up.

"Good luck Hera. Please hurry back…" The youth left and soon detached from the _Ghost_ heading for the light blue, white and green planet ahead.

Hera watched for a moment before she turned the ship and set coordinates disappearing into hyperspace. She wanted to stay, she didn't want to go she had a very bad feeling.

* * *

Ezra descended shakily into the atmosphere of the planet. He went as slow as possible seeing that the planet was covered in peaks and cliffs. Hera radioed him.

"Ezra, I just remembered something. That planet that you're on has a Jedi Monument somewhere on it. I don't know where but Kanan was going to try and take you. Why don't you try there? It held a special meaning for him." Hera's voice was cracklier since she was getting further from the teen.

"I remember that...I turned him down to be with my dad…" Ezra looked down before shaking the negative thoughts from his head.

"Thanks Hera."

"May the force be with you." She said before ending the transmission.

Ezra allowed the vessel to hover while he concentrated on the signal the force was giving him.

He felt a tiny spark of his master; It was clouded and almost non-existent which left a bad feeling growing ever bigger in the pit of the youth's stomach. He headed in the direction the force told him to go.

Ezra was going much slower than he wanted to, but he didn't want to hit a piece of rock and damage Hera's ship. After almost an hour of flying he saw, or rather felt in the distance a free flowing area of the force. It radiated from that area and he got closer before landing.

The magical powers surrounded and flowed through him giving him a sense of peace and tranquility. At the same time though it urged him to hurry. He grabbed the medical packs and light sabers before leaving the ship.

The teenager looked around admiring the view, he was several thousand feet up. Below him was a never-ending swirl of clouds and mist. He didn't want to know what was at the bottom or where the bottom was. Ezra started walking, following his instincts.

The air was cold and dense from the altitude and distance from the nearest star. He stopped in front of a waterfall. He somehow knew that this natural structure was important. When he saw an ancient symbol of the Jedi, he knew he was at the monument.

"Kanan?" He called out. His voice echoed around him before fading into silence. He received no other response. Ezra looked around. The feeling came back; the force was pushing him gently. The boy listened and followed willingly. Soon he found himself behind the great waterfall. The air became moister, but the temperature dropped a little more causing the boy to shifter slightly. As he exhaled he saw his breath.

Ezra continued to walk, behind the waterfall was the entrance to a cavern. Before going in he hesitated. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he wished more than anything that Kanan was next to him sending him calming waves of energy or a gentle reassuring word. As if on cue the energy of the monument enveloped him in a gentle hug, warming him and calming him.

The further in he went the cooler it became. He could hear the sounds of multiple water falls echoing throughout the system. He soon discovered an open cavern that produced its own light somehow. Water trickled everywhere in a peaceful manner. The youth looked around forgetting for a moment why he had come. Everything was so beautiful and full of life. He felt guilty that Kanan had wanted to share this with him and Ezra had said no.

A deep hacking cough quickly reminded him of why he was here. He scanned the area; near a source of water wrapped in a coat was his master.


	18. Chapter 18: Illusion of the Mind

**Chapter 18: Illusion of the Mind**

"Kanan!" Ezra quickly ran over and dropped to his knees next to his fallen master.

He turned the older man over gently and used a knee to prop him up. Kanan was pale, too pale; his breathing was ragged and thin. The youngling gently shook his shoulder which slightly woke up the Jedi who glanced weakly at him with dull, clouded eyes.

"Ezra?..." Kanan said, not believing. He had been having nightmares and hallucinations from a fever that raged in his body. He felt that this Ezra was no different than the previous ones he had seen.

"Yeah, it's me master. We need to get you back to the ship and get you warmed up." Ezra was very concerned.

What had caused the fever tearing through his master's body, reaching critical levels for a force-sensitive human? Another series of deep coughs racked Kanan's body. Ezra felt the pain this time as he gently laid Kanan back down using one of the medical packs to prop up his head.

"It's not really you…just another illusion…" The man said bitterly, shutting his eyes.

Ezra reached over and shook him again digging in the other pack pulling out a blanket and wrapping Kanan in it.

"I am no illusion Kanan…" Ezra looked him over as he adjusted the blanket he that in his hand, Kanan had the pendant clutched tightly. Kanan was mumbling softly and incoherently. Ezra felt a force signature emitting from the pendant. He had more pressing matters to attend to right now though like how could he get Kanan to believe him.

"If you're not an illusion then tell me why you left…" He said, giving Ezra his answer before more coughing silenced him.

"Because I was an idiot and didn't listen to you. You told me to listening to my feelings and the force. I was listening to my fear and my parents, resisting the force. I understand now the mistake I made. I'm staying with you guys. You're my family now. I want to continue training under you…but I need you alive and on the ship to do that. I'm really sorry master…" Ezra looked down. This place seemed to heighten his emotions.

Kanan was silent before he looked back over still not sure.

"Kid?..." He asked quietly, daring to have hope.

"Yeah, but you said I was grown up so why are you still calling me kid?" Ezra said with a tiny smile. Kanan returned it before another, and possibly the worst, fit attacked him.

When it ended, it left the older Jedi winded and struggling to take in a breath of air. Ezra knew he wouldn't be able to get Kanan up the many levels of the cave. He needed help and he doubted Kanan would be able to move.

"Where are you injured?" The youth asked. For a moment Kanan looked like he was going to deny being hurt but he changed his mind.

"Knee is busted…. blaster wound on chest near rib…" He said with a strained voice before he tried to sit up. Kanan inhaled sharply as the pain from moving hit him.

When Kanan left, he hired a pilot to bring him near here. The pilot insisted on taking him to the medical facility instead of his destination but Kanan refused. He waited for the ship to disappear after dropping him off before he came to the monument. The older human had, in his feverish state, planned to die here amongst the beauty that he still remembered after all these years.

Ezra tucked the blanket tighter around him.

"I'm going to go radio Hera. I need help getting you out of here." Kanan's student hesitated before he got up and took off as fast as he could, heading for the exit.

Kanan felt him leave and assumed that he had just had been another hallucination of his student leaving. This one was much nicer than previous because he could feel the warmth of Ezra and hear his voice more clearly. The student wasn't shouting harsh words as he took off at least.

Ezra made it, out of breath, to the _phantom_ and jumped in turning on the radio.

"Phantom to Ghost do you copy?" He managed to get out through his gulps of air. Kanan was in bad shape, he could feel it.

"This is Ghost, what's wrong Spectre 6?" Hera was busy escorting an important ship through space. She was to make sure it made its destination without harm. She looked at the radio hearing Ezra's desperate voice, her heart rhythm losing a few beats. Ezra sounded out of breath. Had something gone wrong?

"I found Kanan. Hera he's injured really bad. He's very sick and I don't know how much longer he's going to make it. I can't get him up to the ship. I don't know what to do." His voice was panicked and fast. She noticed that he had forgotten their codes proving that they were in a desperate situation. Hera took a breath thinking on how to calm the youngest crew member.

"Ezra, I need you take a deep breath and calm down sweetie. I'll be finished with this escort in about an hour. There's a button on the console that is yellow and says "HOME" on it. I want you to push that. It's a homing beacon to the _Ghost_. It will let me know where you are." She could hear Ezra trying to find it and a small click as he pushed it. On a screen nearby her seat was a red dot that started to flash.

"Good. Okay, now I know where to find you. Is there anything dangerous there?" She knew that Ezra needed to calm down.

"Not that I've seen…the monument is beautiful and calm. It's a huge waterfall but I can feel the force everywhere. It's like this place is alive." His voice sounded calmer and under control.

"Okay, I'll keep my eye out for that waterfall. I need you to go be with Kanan and keep him warm. Try to get him to drink some water and if you can, take care of the injuries. If you can't just keep him warm and alive. I'll be there as soon as I can." She waited for his confirmation before ending the transmission.

"Hang on boys…" She said quietly as she continued her assignment. Hera wanted nothing more than to break formation and leave the group to help her fallen friend.

Ezra stared at the radio before he got up and left the ship again. He hurried back down to his master and sat next to him.

"Hera is coming Kanan. She'll be here soon." He said not expecting a response.

"You're a pretty good hallucination if you came back...normally just darkness stays…" Kanan wasn't talking straight, Ezra felt his head already knowing the fever was at a critical level.

"Yeah, I'm a good hallucination if I can keep your butt alive. Just stay awake and keep me company okay?" Kanan nodded and did as he was told. Ezra in turn, did as he was told and took care of his master using the medical packs.

Ezra tried to get him to drink water but it didn't stay down long enough for Kanan's severely dehydrated body to absorb it. He choked as his body rejected the life sustaining fluid.

When he had done what he can, Ezra sat there watching Kanan as he felt his own body shivering. It was cold, and the abuse he had put his body through the last week was catching up. His adrenaline was shot. He didn't know how long it had been since he radioed Hera; it felt like hours.

Finally, he gave up trying to withstand the cold, Ezra hesitated before climbing under the thick blanket next to his master who was a furnace. He kept his back to Kanan and his eyes on the entrance. In his hand he held his light saber for protection, if needed. Unfortunately, his eyes didn't stay open long and the force gently rocked him to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Into Oblivion

**Chapter 19: Into the Darkness**

Hera cursed as her simple escort op had quickly turned into a rescue mission across their current system. It had taken several hours before the situation was resolved with a space battle and the vessel safely made it to its destination with no casualties.

"Chopper get the hyper drive fixed so we can get out of here." She barked frustrated at the whole situation. The hyper drive had been hit during their battle and malfunctioned while in hyperspace sending them hurdling out of the fast moving starts into an area far from where she wanted to be.

The droid beeped and whirled and set to work on his task. He wanted Kanan back as much as the others; if anything just to shock him as punishment for hurting his owner. Unfortunately, the _Ghost_ had taken a lot of damage this go around and if Imperials showed up they would soon be millions of particles floating in space.

Because of the distance between them, there was no way to contact Ezra through his handheld communications link to let him know what happened, and no way to tell him that she would be a later than she had said. The Empire had a way of crashing plans like that. She only hoped that they were still safe.

There was the sound of an incoming transmission. She hesitated before turning it to a one-way viewing, not recognizing the source and not wanting to be seen.

"Hello?" The holo image of Ezra's father came on.

"Mr. Bridger? What can I do for you" Hera looked at him with surprise; she half expected him to start yelling at her for kidnapping their son again. She knew better though. Apparently Kanan's blow up had planted seeds of sense into their brains and they had calmed down.

"Hera, Any word about Kanan?" He said with mild concern. Ephraim felt partially to blame for Kanan leaving the _Ghost_ crew. It was pleasant hearing his voice in a non-hostile manner.

"Yes sir. Ezra found him and is with him right now in the Thanium Sector. We're broken down, but once we get hyper drive up again I'll be going to pick them up. We'll return then so that Kanan can be treated at the city's medical facility. Ezra said that he's in rough shape, so he might have to have a full bacta treatment." She watched the image of the older human frown.

"That's no good, Mira said that the medical facility has many storm troopers, just about the only place they can be found too. She was trying to get a job there. If he needs a safe place to stay he can come here; Mira has some medical knowledge and should be able to help him. We owe you that much and more for how we acted. We have the spare bedroom and it's quiet."

"Thank you Mr. Bridger. I'll keep you updated." She ended the transmission.

* * *

Kanan stirred a little. As he became more awake, he began questioning why death was taking so long. The Jedi could feel it hours before after almost a week of enduring a large amount of pain from the wound. Now Kanan felt warm, warmer than he had last time he was awake. It wasn't his fever however; it was something else.

The last hallucination had seemed to calm him greatly. For a moment he thought it really had been Ezra.

" _It even helped my fever a little. I don't feel as dead. Master Billaba said there was a legend about the water here being full of life, maybe there's healing properties."_ Kanan wasn't too far from the reality; the energy in the cavern had been keeping him alive, or at least prolonging his death. It didn't help with infection.

He thought this over for a while before trying to sit up. He cried out softly as pain shot through his body.

It hurt too much as he tried to move his upper body, so he finally settled back down. As he did, he rolled over slightly to be on his back, right onto something squishy that groaned.

"What the hell?" He asked trying to move enough to see what he was laying on. Had some creature decided to curl up with him?

His chest burned with pain of once again trying to move, causing him to groan softly in pain shutting his eyes. All the movement and being rolled over on had woken the sleeping padawan. He realized his master was in pain.

"Kanan, stop moving…you're injured." Ezra sat up groggily. He looked over, relief flooded him as he saw that his master seemed to be more awake than earlier.

"You're going to make yourself worse…and I don't have any more medication to give you…Hera was supposed to be here by now…" He woke up a little more and moved out from under the blanket tucking it back around his master so that he stayed warm. Hera told the youth to keep his master warm.

"Ezra?..." So it wasn't a hallucination. Ezra was here. How though? Ezra decided to stay with his parents, Kanan was nowhere close to Alderaan.

His student smiled down at him sensing the confusion and reading it on his face.

"Yeah it's me. Like I said earlier…you can't get rid of me that easily. I was able to find you using the force, I get kudos for that right? Because you were several systems over and hiding in a cave." Kanan tried to give him a small smile but the coughing started up again, worse than before. Ezra watched completely helpless until It finally subsided.

"Think you can move with help? We can get to the _Phantom_ …it's warmer…" The youth said starting to shiver again. The ambient temperature around them had dropped greatly and any breath that exhaled from his or Kanan's body could be seen.

"I can try…" Kanan said weakly. Ezra would have normally teased him for saying 'try' but now wasn't the time. He packed up what he could and tried to help Kanan up.

Very slowly he was able to get the taller and heavier human up to his feet allowing him to lean heavily on him. Ezra could feel him trembling all over from exertion he was putting on his battered body.

"Alright, let's try just one step." Kanan nodded before trying to take a step, his bad knee buckling, sending both Jedi falling to the cold hard floor. Kanan groaned and didn't move.

"Sorry Kid…" He managed to get out. Ezra felt him giving up.

" _Did leaving the crew really cause this much pain that he doesn't want to fight?_ " The youth watched him for a while.

"It's okay…let's try again. We just have to find something that works." Ezra was determined to get out of there.

Hera hadn't shown up and Kanan couldn't wait. Once again, Ezra pulled Kanan up. Once again, Kanan tried and failed to move. He was just too weak.

"I can't kid…sorry." The Jedi shut his eyes, resolved to not moving and causing more pain. Because of his current state, Kanan was unable to focus enough to use the force to block out all the pain; something that he had been doing for quite a while now.

Ezra envisioned the Jedi dying in the cave and it caused an unsettling fear deep down. He had to get Kanan moved.

"Just one more time?...Please?" Kanan heard the pleading and desperate voice. He considered, before he nodded. Ezra wasn't giving up on him and he could feel the fear of loss rising from his student. Was Ezra scared to lose him?

"One more time." Kanan stated quietly.

Ezra smiled when he heard Kanan agree to another try before he once again got his master standing up. This time Ezra concentrated and used the force to help compensate for strength that Kanan had lost due to injury and illness.

They made it about 100ft before a coughing fit from his master broke Ezra's concentration and they both tumbled again. The youth looked up towards the exit. There was still too far to go. It would take forever.

"I'm sorry Kanan. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not paying attention, I'm sorry for being too weak I couldn't get you out…I'm sorry for failing you…." He said as he brought his knees to his chest.

Ezra felt like he had let his master down. He wanted to cry; he was tired and cold and worried to death about Kanan. Everything that had been pent up for the last week was threatening to spill out. If Kanan died, then he would be losing his parents and Kanan. Hera said they couldn't go back for visits because of the risk.

Right as he felt a small sob fixing to escape his body, He felt a familiar warming wave of emotion enter his mind. Kanan was trying to comfort him using the force. He smiled softly.

"Thanks…" He said. Kanan didn't have to ask what it was for. He had felt his student at a breaking point and did what he could. If the older Jedi had the strength, he would have hugged him tightly.

"Welcome…" Was all he could manage as he felt darkness starting to creep through his mind. It was hard to stay awake.

"Ezra?" The older man said quietly, fighting unconsciousness.

"Yes?" Ezra looked over him; Kanan had gotten paler because of all the movement. He watched as Kanan weakly shifted and moved offering him the universal sign of 'do you want a hug?'.

Ezra quickly took and was soon in his master's warm embrace. Kanan felt how cold he was, all the hurt and fear that his young student was trying to keep under control, his exhaustion, his worry. The Jedi felt everything as Ezra allowed himself to be open to their bond. The youth needed this.

"It's okay…Just let go…" Without having to tell his padawan twice, he felt Ezra's mind let go of everything. The boy just started crying, each sob causing his whole body to quake. Kanan allowed him this moment in silence, using his fingers to gently stroke his back in a comforting way.

"I don't want to lose you. Please don't die Kanan…" Kanan froze, had Ezra seen a vision of him dying down here? He couldn't find words to explain this ancient Jedi location at the moment so he did the next best thing.

"I won't…I promise. I'm staying right here." The Jedi had found a new motivation to stay alive. He couldn't break his promise, but he wasn't in good shape either. Kanan felt the medication wearing off and he was still on the brim of unconsciousness. Ezra shifted as the crying finally stopped. The youth's master realized that he had drifted off. He also realized that Ezra was still shivering.

The youth's body trembled and shook from the cold of the ground and the air. His teeth were chattering loudly and if Kanan could see, Ezra's lips had taken on a deathly shade of blue along with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry Kid…I should have given you more time to think and make a decision…I assumed and it caused quite a situation…" He said as he shut his eyes allowing the darkness to engulf him once again.

Ezra slept a long time. He felt warm, safe and protected in his master's embrace. He was still cold though. He couldn't seem to warm up enough. Multiple times he thought he had heard someone calling his name but he assumed he was just dreaming.

"Ezra? Are you there? Where are you?" Hera's concerned voice sounded through the speaker of his communications link. Ezra weakly but instinctively grabbed the link holding it up to his mouth realizing that his hands were trembling.

"I'm here. We're in a cavern behind the waterfall." His voice was stuttered and hardly intelligent. The youth found the task of trying to speak exhausting. He heard no response after that so he assumed he was hearing things. Ezra drifted back off into nothingness.

Neither one heard the footsteps or the shouting of his or Kanan's name. Ezra didn't feel when Hera tried to shake him awake and get his attention or when gentle, warm arms picked him up. Everything had gone dark and he was too far gone.


	20. Chapter 20: First Apologies

**Chapter 20: First Apologies**

Kanan slowly allowed his mind to bring himself to consciousness. As he did, he realized that he was under a thick heavy blanket in a warm bed, practically naked. The Jedi cracked his eyes opened revealing a dark room that was dimly lit.

"Mrs. Bridger! The Jedi is awake!" He heard the voice of a young female shouting to Ezra's mom running off into another room. The girl had to have been about Sabine's age by what he could tell from her voice. Where was he again? He shut his eyes trying to take everything thing in.

His body hurt all over, that wasn't new. Kanan had more injuries than he had let on to Ezra or Hera. It had been hard to keep the pain blocked; somehow he had managed, even in his weakened state. They were just surface wounds after all, but they were in number and still hurt.

The Jedi felt that he was in a soft bed, he didn't know the size and didn't frankly care. It was comfortable compared to the cold ground he had been on for several days. Everything else was foggy. Ezra? Where was Ezra?

Kanan tried to sit up earning a painful groan expelled from his lips as he clutched his chest going back down.

"Careful Mr. Jarrus…" Mira's soft voice chided as she strode in.

"It looks like you took quite a beating. The injuries are still fairly infected even after a few days." The older human started to look him over and start to take care of him. She didn't need to wait for his questions; she seemed to know what he was going to ask.

"You're on Alderaan, in our house. Hera and the others brought you here so that you could be treated and heal. You're a very lucky man. One more day and you would have been dead." She fixed the cool cloth that had been on his head. He hadn't noticed that when he woke.

"Ezra…he's.." His memory flooded back to his student. Ezra had been freezing. Where was Ezra?

"He's sleeping. He's actually right next to you. We got to him in time…at least we hope we did. He had severe hypothermia when Hera found him. I guess you can say you balanced each other out. You had a fever of 104 almost 105 when Hera took it and Ezra was down below 82." Kanan nodded; he didn't want to open his eyes and look at his student's mother. He felt ashamed that he was unable to keep his student from harm.

"He hasn't woken up yet though…" The young voice chimed in. Kanan's curiosity bested him and he willed his eyes open again. Sitting in a chair next to Mira was a girl about Ezra's age with flaming red hair. She was very pretty, but he had never seen her before in his life. Her words finally hit his slow mind.

" _He hasn't woken up?_ " Kanan grew concerned and tried to shift to get a look to his student.

"Just stay still Mr. Jarrus. He hasn't woken up but his vitals have for the most part stabilized. His temperature is still fairly low, but not dangerous." Mira gently put her hands on his arms to keep him in place. It was then that Kanan realized that strange women were next to him, and he was practically exposed. The Jedi blushed and tried to cover himself.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bridger made sure you had underwear on. They had to get to the rest of your body because of all the cuts and scrapes and things. Does getting shot hurt Mr. Jarrus?" The girl grinned when she spoke. Mira gently shushed her.

Who the heck was this kid? Did Ezra have a sister he didn't know about?

"Kanan…just call me Kanan…" Kanan pointed out; he didn't want to be called a Mr. Never liked that. It sounded too much like Master Jarrus, and he wasn't really a master; he had never become a knight. Kanan tried to figure out what he really was.

" _You have much to learn still as anyone does. A Jedi you have indeed become by the actions you have chosen."_ Yoda's voice echoing in his head which confused him even more even though he had been given his answer. A headache was starting to build up.

"My name is Moreena. I'm one of Ezra's friends from Lothal. We had to move here when the Empire took our farm." She said realizing that she never introduced herself properly. Kanan nodded.

"Where's Hera?" Guilt washed over him remembering their last conversation on the ship before he walked out. The Twi-lek probably hated him now, and what's with the kiss she gave him? Was it just her way of trying to get him to stay? He wished he had; Ezra would have come back eventually and none of this would have happened.

"She and the others had an assignment. She said they would return as soon as she could." Mira continued to clean and re-dress the Jedi's bandages.

"We're sorry for our behavior Kanan. I don't know what my husband and I were thinking. Ezra didn't grow up in an ideal situation, but he still turned out how we always hoped he would. He is full of life, spirit and a very kind nature. Moreena said that he had become self-centered after we left and took to thieving to survive. I guess after he found you he discovered who he really is and found his purpose in life. Thank you Kanan for showing him the kindness you did." Kanan could feel her guilt and sincerity.

"I'm glad I found him. He has done the same for me. He has taught me who I really am and helped me find my own purpose. Until Ezra showed up, I was just living to be living. Your son is a very special child Mira and I hope he never changes." Kanan started to cough again and Mira gently sat him up to help him clear his lungs.

He felt her prop him up with pillows sinking him back into them gently. His energy had suddenly left him feeling weak and sick.

"Moreena, will you go get Kanan something to eat from the market?" The girl must have nodded because Kanan heard her get up and leave.

"She's a sweet girl. Always kept Ezra out of trouble when they were little. Get some rest and I'll come check on you later." She pulled the covers over Kanan gently and dimmed the light further so he was more or less in the dark. Mira left the room allowing the door to shut.

Kanan opened his eyes again. He had one objective flowing through his head right now. He turned his head to the other side of the bed where a bundle of blankets was. In the midst was the face of his padawan. Ezra was pale but seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Relaxed at seeing that his student was safe Kanan settled back down and shut his eyes drifting back off to sleep.

Mira watched him from the doorway. She had come back in to get something but stopped to watch. She could see, now, the devotion that Kanan had for her son. He really did care about him. She was upset that she had accused him of the horrible things she had. Kanan didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Ezra's mother seemed to be able to feel the pain and suffering that the older Jedi had endured in his life. It made her feel even more sad. No one should have to go through pain like that; why did the Empire enjoy it so much?

She walked in after seeing that he was asleep and grabbed her forgotten data pad before leaving, allowing them to be them in peace.


	21. Chapter 21: Second Apologies

****I have hidden motives for when I'm posting today. Let's see if people can figure it out. If the goal is hit I will post the next chapter. After this one there are 3 more chapters remaining. Chapter 22 is gonna be a tear jerker to many. Hope you're enjoying so far :) Good luck figuring it out!****

 **Chapter 21: Second Apologies**

"Come on Kanan!" Ezra said trying to get the older man out of bed. Kanan had been healing well; slow, but progressing enough that Mira said he could get out of bed and try to walk around town. He glared at the crutch that was leaning against the wall next to him. The Jedi hated it.

After sleeping for several days, Ezra had finally woken up, weak and hungry. The youth recovered fast enough and was now helping Kanan. The padawan came into the room with a big grin.

"Mom said you could get out of bed and walk around town today. You've been complaining about having to stay in bed so let's go!" Ezra leaned against the door frame watching as his master sat up before grabbing the crutch and using it to disperse his weight.

There had been little talk about what happened, but Kanan knew that it bothered everyone; just like he knew that it would have to be discussed and resolved soon. Once he was healed enough, Ezra would have to say farewell to the people that raised him the first 7 years of his life.

As he took the first few wobbly steps, Kanan adjusted to the slight pain that surged through his knee. The bone was fractured in three areas and they were slow to heal. Mira had watched him in wonder at how he had hidden all the injuries from the crew, and then went on to survive a week without any medical help.

"Mom got you a stabilizing brace you can put on it. She said it would help with the pain and you might even be able to put more weight on it. We also might want to get you dressed. Unless you feel comfortable going out like that." Ezra watched as Kanan struggled. Force aided or not, the pain Ezra felt coming from his master was real. He smiled and walked over to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes for Kanan.

Kanan realized that he was just in a pair of shorts. He had gotten used to wearing practically nothing. He was unaware that he was fixing to show the world his body.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea for both things." He stated a little embarrassed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and let Ezra help him slide the pants on. Kanan put on his sweater, and buttoned the pants, cinching the belt. It felt good to have familiar clothing on him.

Ezra sat on the floor and wiggled the boots around until they "snapped" into place before he fastened them. When all was done he pulled out an extremely colorful brace that only could have been decorated by the _Ghost's_ very own private artist.

"It was originally black…but Sabine thought it was too dull and needed color." He said before he started to get the brace situated making sure that it was securely fastened before he stood and offered Kanan a hand up.

"Of course she did." He said with a small smile wincing when Ezra accidentally hit the bone. He accepted his student's hand and stood. The brace helped a lot and soon the two were walking leisurely in the market of the city.

"Hera contacted us today. She said that if the assignment goes to plan, she'll be back at the end of this week." Ezra commented as he looked at the different fruits. He had credits to buy some stuff and a list from both his parents and Hera.

"That's good. I actually miss that ship and every noisy person on it. It's too quiet here." Kanan smiled letting out a small laugh. His face slowly turned to worry when he saw that his student wasn't smiling anymore but looking down. The Jedi knew why.

"Let's go sit and get something to eat. I'm starved and we need to talk." He suggested gently, knowing that Ezra needed to get things off his chest. Kanan felt the emotional turmoil that his student was in. It pained him greatly.

They walked through the streets silently before coming to an eatery. They found an empty and quiet table before sitting down. Kanan allowed them to get drinks and order food before he began the discussion.

"It's the hardest decision you've had to make isn't it?" He said dropping his voice to a soft, low tone.

Ezra nodded not looking at him.

"I understand. While I didn't have parents, I had a hard time saying good bye to the life I had grew up with after Order 66. Everything was provided for us at the temple; food, clothing, a warm place to sleep. After Master Billaba died I was alone." Kanan decided to be open while he watched and gauged Ezra's reaction.

"I know it's the right choice. After I had actually said it out loud, it's like the force was praising me. I felt so calm and at peace with myself. When I chose to stay with my parents it's like the force was telling me it was wrong but I was so hurt I ignored it…" The youth's voice was sad as he spoke. Kanan smiled.

"You felt at peace with yourself because the force was balanced with how it was supposed to be after you changed your mind. I understand and there will be many more decisions like this along your path of life. You learned early to listen to the force. It wasn't until after you came along and when I first revealed myself as a Jedi again that I finally felt at peace with myself." Kanan sat back a little. Ezra continued to stare at the table staying silent for a while.

"Kanan, I don't want to lose them again. What if something happens? What if the Empire finds them? What if I never see them again?...I just got them back…every time I think about saying good bye, I feel like Ryder just told me they are dead all over again." Ezra still had hope that it wouldn't be farewell. Kanan sighed and leaned forward again to get close to Ezra.

"Remember when you had been told they were dead? I told you that they would still be will you always. That's still true, they'll always be with you. Just like if something ever happened to me, I would always be with you. Either one of the choices you had would involve a farewell and great loss, that's why it was so hard." Kanan's voice stayed calm and honest as he spoke to his padawan that was hurting and struggling with everything.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of me?" The older man tensed before he leaned back. He mused over the question in silence for a while before he answered.

"I left…I ran because I was scared. Scared of the pain of losing you and losing anyone else. It was a selfish mistake that I made. I was being irrational and failed to remember my training and suppress my inner emotions. Before my Master died, the last thing she told me…" Ezra could tell that this was difficult for Kanan. He heard the man's voice crack before he continued not looking at his student as he was caught in his memory reliving it as he spoke.

"With her last breath she told me to 'run'. I did…I ran from her, I ran from the clones, I ran from the order that had kept me safe that had seemed to turn against me. I ran from everything. I've been running ever since. I'm sorry that I ran from you Ezra, some master I am." Kanan sighed at his admittance. With it out in the open he felt better, but at the same time he felt childish and selfish.

Ezra thought about what his master had just said. It all made sense.

"Kanan…maybe it's possible that she wanted you to run so that you could survive and do something great in the future. Maybe she had seen a vision that she never shared with you. You're thinking may have been irrational, but it's understandable. You're a human just like me. You were right when you told my parents you weren't part of a Jedi Order. That means you shouldn't have to worry about following the same rules that you did when you were at the temple. Yeah it can be dangerous and lead to the dark side, but I think your heart is too pure for that. You're too good of a person to be evil. I still think you're the best master and I know you'll never abandon me." Ezra smiled as he spoke. He thought very highly of Kanan and when Kanan realized this he relaxed a little.

"You're a good student and a kind kid Ezra. I'm glad that someone sees me like you do." Kanan still felt bad.

"Hera and the others do too. My parents are starting to see the same things that I and Hera do." Hera…Kanan hadn't seen Hera once since he took off. There was much to be discussed between the two of them. He was glad she was gone because the Jedi didn't know where to start.

"Hey Kanan? What was that place you were at? You said it was a Jedi monument that had been abandoned." Curiosity was getting the better of Ezra. He had so many questions and it reminded Kanan of his younger self that he let out a small chuckle.

"My master told me that it was called the Fountain of Life. The time I spent there with her was peaceful and I felt alive. I needed to feel that again, so I went." Kanan found himself looking at the table ashamed that he had run off again. Ezra ignored him and continued.

"Can we go see it sometime? When you're not dying and I'm not freezing?" The youth smiled up at his master and Kanan couldn't help but return it.

"Of course. I would love to." The Jedi said.

Ezra's face turned serious suddenly. Kanan watched him.

"Will you be there?" Ezra asked quietly almost as if he was scared to ask.

"Be there for what?" The older man asked with a confused expression.

"When I say good bye…I…I don't want to be alone when I do. I want you to be there." Ezra almost expected Kanan to call him a baby and tell him 'no'.

"Of course. This is not something anyone should have to do alone. I will be there." The two exchanged smiles right as the food came out.

As they were heading back Kanan noticed that something was still bothering Ezra. Nothing that had to do with what they had already spoken about.

"What is it Kid?" The older man asked gently as he hobbled down the street next to his student.

"That pendant…the one I gave you. When you were in the cave you were holding it and mumbling in coherently, like you were talking with someone. I could feel a strong signature radiating from it. It felt…saddened almost disappointed. I just didn't know if you knew what it was…" Kanan stopped walking trying to remember it. Everything was a blur of darkness.

"I don't know." He finally admitted. He had never felt anything from the necklace besides feeling secure and calm and close to his master and Ezra.

"Okay, I just didn't know. It was a weird feeling." Ezra kept walking and Kanan followed after him. What the boy said didn't leave his thoughts though.


	22. Chapter 22: Until We Meet Again

**** hope you guys like this chapter. It was really fun to write! Lots of comments on what you think plz!** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 22: Until We Meet Again**

The small crowd of organics stood next to a small field, waiting. Amongst the group was a red haired teenager, a master and padawan and the padawan's parents. Next to them was two covered crates filled with the list of supplies that Hera had requested.

Hera was due to arrive soon and with that arrival meant a goodbye. The day had come too quickly for the young teenager standing next to his master. The older Jedi standing next to him could feel the sadness. As promised he would stay with Ezra as he said his farewells.

Mira and Ephraim were saddened as well but along with that sadness they were proud of what Ezra was doing to help the galaxy. They had seen their son at least one more time, and there was always a slight hope that they would reunite again in the future.

Next to them Moreena was watching her childhood friend. She was glad she got to see how he had turned out. She was always worrying over him and was very concerned about leaving him on Lothal alone. She smiled knowing that Kanan would take care of him and keep him out of trouble.

Kanan stood the stillest. So much was on his mind. He didn't know how he would be able to emotionally support the youth next to him after they finally left; He had never been good at being a father figure and had just started learning to be a teacher. Somehow he knew the force would guide him though. Then there was Hera.

The Jedi didn't know where to even start apologizing to her. The hurt he must have caused when he walked out the door. He had abandoned the one person that had taken a chance on him after finding out what he was. She always cared about him, even when he did something to upset her. He couldn't even begin to think of what he had done to her.

Hera arrived right on the time she promised. Ezra looked up and saw her pilot expression as she landed making sure everything made contact properly.

Kanan turned to face Ezra's parents and gave them a silent nod. He wasn't ever big on good byes. Normally he would just disappear without a trace. He was here for Ezra.

"Kanan. I owe you an apology." Kanan stopped himself from turning around to face the ship again. Ephraim's voice was calm and sincere but quiet. He face the older man.

"You owe me nothing sir. I owe you and your family everything."

"No. I do, about what I..about we said about Jedi. We were ignorant and only believed what we had heard. By treating you how we did, we acted no differently than the Empire; the very thing that we despise. You have shown us how a Jedi should really be. We can see that in our son and in you. Please accept my apology for the wrongs that I have caused." Ephraim bowed respectfully at the Jedi.

Kanan thought about this for a moment before he walked over and held out his hand.

"You are nothing like the Empire. You realize a wrong and you right it and you have done much to help those that have been wronged. I'm glad that I was able to meet you. If I could know my parents, I would hope that they would be like you. Courageous, Compassionate and full of life." The two men shook hands.

"Take care of him Kanan. Teach him how to be a Jedi so that he can live to help everyone. Take care of yourself too. You mean the world to my son. If something ever happened to you, he would cease to have a light of guidance." Mira smiled and hugged him.

Kanan nodded.

"May the Force Be With you, always." The Jedi bowed before he turned and went back to his student who had been watching.

Kanan felt the youth's emotions threating to spill over and he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him and calm him.

The engines shut off and the ramp opened revealing Sabine and Zeb.

The Mandalorian did something that surprised everyone. She walked down the ramp and over to the boys. She stared at the younger of the two giving a small smile before looking up at Kanan. They locked eyes for a moment before he looked away, ashamed again at what he had done. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. No one had figured that Kanan leaving had caused such an impact on the older teen.

When she let go and backed away she nodded to Ezra's parents.

"I was glad that I finally got to meet the people responsible for bringing this messed up kid into the world. I'm sorry that we didn't get to know each other better. Maybe in a different era, one without the Empire." The Sassy female smiled before she gave a polite bow and headed back up into the ship with the crate of supplies.

Zeb was next. He was gruff with his goodbye to Ezra's parents and seemed to intimidate the Red Haired teen who hid behind Ephraim slightly. As he started walking back with the second crate he playfully wacked Ezra upside the head muttering something about showering before he came into the room. Ezra chuckled and let it go. He had missed it.

Kanan looked up to see the pilot of the ship walking down her ramp. She didn't look at Kanan once as she walked past time. The Jedi wanted to shrivel up and vaporize from the coldness he felt coming from her. His confidence started to fall through. Ezra gently nudged him and smiled reassuringly as the two watched her as she walked to the boy's parents.

"Thank you Hera. For everything you have done, and everything you will do." Ephraim said shaking her hand while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Please take care of our son like he was your own. He means everything to us and we're trusting you with our most precious gift." Mira's voice cracked as she spoke. Hera pulled her into a gentle but motherly hug.

"I promise. He is already like a son to me. I'm glad to have met both of you to see where Ezra gets all of his kindness. He has a very big heart and I know he will make you proud." Hera released her from the hug.

"He already has. He will always make us proud."

Hera looked at Moreena.

"And thank you for keeping him in the light when he was alone. You had a big part in allowing that kindness to remain a part of him; Never forget that Moreena." Moreena nodded looking like she was about to cry.

"And Hera?" Mira called gently before Hera started to leave.

"Ma'am?" She looked gently at Ezra's mother.

Mira walked over and hugged her again whispering in her ear.

"Life is too short. Don't dwell on mistakes made by others, but help them embrace them." She smiled pulling away and continuing quietly.

"Go easy on him. He's had a very rough month."

Hera gave a final nod before she turned and face the two Jedi. She passed on Ezra's side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"It's time. Take as long as you need." She walked up and stood on the ramp watching.

Kanan stayed as he promised. Ezra looked down, he didn't know how to start. His emotions were everywhere; he didn't want to say goodbye wrong. He didn't want to mess up. Kanan sensed this and sent him a gentle push.

"Trust the force. Let it guide you." He spoke so only the two could hear. Ezra nodded and shut his eyes taking a deep breath before he let it out and opened his eyes. He walked over to Moreena first feeling that saying goodbye to her would be the easiest.

The teenagers hugged each other.

"Thanks Mo, for everything. I'm glad I got to see you again. Keep an eye on my parents and make sure they don't do anything crazy again? I don't want to bail them out of an Imperial prison." Ezra smiled as he spoke to his friend.

Moreena laughed.

"I had to set you straight. I mean when you run into me crying I couldn't just leave you like that. And don't worry about your folks. I plan on making sure they don't do anything that will cause problems. " The girl smiled and they hugged one more time before saying their goodbyes.

Ezra's throat went dry as he swallowd and walked to his parent with a slow, hesitant gait.

"Mom…Dad?..." Ezra struggled to find words. He choked back a sob that was threatening to let itself known. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do it. He had just gotten them back and now he was losing them again.

"Ezra, sweetie. It's okay." Mira wrapped her son in a tight hug. His father joined in and the three stayed together for what seemed like hours.

"We're so proud of you. Don't ever change." His mother was first to let go gently wiping a tear of her son's face.

"I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to lose you again." The youth was struggling to not break down. The force was telling him to continue and he felt Kanan's presence right next to him despite the Jedi being several yards back.

"Honey…you'll never lose us. We'll always be with you. We'll always love you and watch you." Mira watched her son. She could see that he had grown up into a fine man.

"Yes son, and anytime we see a report about you guys. Just know we're watching, proud of you and your team. And if you don't want to say goodbye, don't." Ezra looked at his father confused.

"But…I can't stay…and we can't keep in contact because of risk of the Empire finding you…you know that…" He looked down.

"What your father means is; don't say good bye. Don't think of it like that. Just think: Until we meet again. It might not be in this life, but we will see each other again. I promise."

Ezra broken down crying as his parents hugged him tightly sharing in the tears.

Kanan forced himself to watch this unfold. It was heartbreaking and there were so many raw emotions colliding with the force he almost felt nauseated. At the same time, he could see what real love was. These people, Ezra's parents loved their son so much that they were giving him up. If that wasn't true love, he didn't know what was. They were sacrificing their own happiness. This is where the old order was wrong.

This is what had doomed the old religion. Without this raw emotion, an organic being simply couldn't live life to its fullest. Kanan knew that now and it would be a lesson that he would carry to his grave.

When he felt the emotions dying down Kanan gently called out.

"You ready kid?" He knew it was a stupid question. Of course Ezra wasn't ready.

Ezra pulled out of the hug giving his parents a small, sad smile.

"yeah…I'm ready…" He took a step back.

"I guess 'until we meet again', that this is goodbye." Ezra bit his lip and chewed on it.

"Until we meet again son. May the Force be with you." His parents watched as Ezra turned and ran. He ran up the ramp, past his friend and disappeared.

"Good Bye Kanan Jarrus. I know you'll take care of him." Kanan nodded before turning and leave. As the ramp closed, the Jedi turned and faced them giving them a small wave that was returned by the three on the ground.

The ramp shut and the Engines started up. Hera waved to the three as she lifted up into the air and took off into the big sky.


	23. Chapter 23: Final Apology

****Fluff warning :) I tried to make this as in character as possible. At least as much as my feverish mind will allow lol. You should see the K/E fic I'm writing. I'm pretty sure that one is going to be a mess lol. Still trying to keep it in character though. This is the second to last chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) ** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 23: Thirds**

The Twi-lek entered space soon enough and switched to auto-pilot just sitting back in her seat; she mused over what Mira had told her. Why hadn't Kanan come in yet? Was he disgusted by her desperate kiss to try and keep him on the ship. Was he mad? Did he even care? Or did he purge it from his thoughts as he had been taught growing up?

" _No…"_ She told herself coming to the realization. Kanan was a very kind person, he would have made a very good Jedi Knight if the order hadn't fallen. His actions were pure and he would never intend to inflict harm to those who didn't deserve it.

" _He's scared._ " She got up and left the cock pit.

The pilot walked down the hall and stopped when she saw her best friend and partner. He was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall of the ship. She was confused as to why he was there and then it hit her. He was standing guard outside of Ezra's door.

"Kanan?" The Jedi startled having been lost in his own thoughts and unfocused to the world around him. He struggled to stand, wincing when he shifted his knee wrong which sent him back on the ground.

"Careful love…" Hera went over and gently pulled him up. She saw what she thought was a flinch as she touched him. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty, like she had caused him to do that. She knew she did when he kept his head down and didn't look at him. He was ashamed. Any anger she had, any resentment that linger melted when she saw how uncharacteristically hurt he looked.

"I need to talk to you. Privately." She said gently. She saw Kanan glance to the door debating on using Ezra as an excuse to hide from her but he knew sooner or later it would have to happen. He reminded himself that Jedi weren't supposed to run from their problems like what he had been doing for 15 years.

The Jedi knocked gently. He was greeted by silence, but he knew that his student was listening.

"Ezra, I'll be right back. Hera and I need to talk. If you need anything just come to my room. You don't have to knock." Hera noted how soft and kind his voice and words were.

" _He understands what Ezra is going through. He was alone though._ "

The two walked silently a few steps down to Kanan's room and went in. Hera shut the door and turned around seeing that Kanan had cleared plenty of space between them and was sitting on his bed. He still didn't know what to say or where to begin. He had hurt Hera and he didn't know how to make it up to her or even try and fix it.

Hera watched him for a moment before smiling softly as she padded over and sat next to him. The Jedi tensed not sure if she was going to hit him like normal or just yell at him. The Twi-lek raised her hand in a fist.

Honestly, Hera thought about hitting him. It seemed to be a game they played: Kanan pissed her off and she hit him and they were good. This time was different though. It wasn't a normal situation and she saw Kanan flinch as he braced himself to take the hit.

Hera stopped herself before unballing her fist, leaving it open and turning, pulling Kanan into a hug.

"I forgive you Kanan Jarrus." This left the human confused. What kind of trick was this? Hera smiled a little more sensing his confusion.

"You made a mistake, that means you're a living, breathing, mortal creature like the rest of us trying to figure out life. You did something irrational, but not irreversible. Everyone is entitled to make mistakes and be irrational as long as they learn from them. I only hope that you can forgive me for not understanding sooner." Kanan stayed silent not sure about anything right now. He opened himself to the force to find the words he wanted to say.

"I'll always forgive you. You're my best friend and my partner in crime. You'll pulled me into the light and started the healing process. You had faith in me when no one else did. Hera, I could never not forgive you." He smiled gently turning his face to look down at the smaller figure that was leaning against him. His arms had wrapped around her, returning her embrace gently. He was still healing and still very sore.

Hera hesitated for a moment. Just about the moment Kanan felt her hesitation and was about to question, he was put into a mild state of shock when the female's lips captured his in a gentle and loving kiss.

The Jedi's eyes widened before his whole face softened and he returned the kiss keeping it soft. His whole body felt warm and fuzzy like he had just been reborn into an ideal world. He never wanted the feeling to end.

It had to though. Hera broke the kiss and slowly pulled away before standing reminding Kanan that all good things came to an end eventually.

"I Love you Kanan Jarrus. I love everything about you; your crazy suicidal plans, your impatience, how passionate you are about your ideals. Everything. I want to be with you forever, but I need you to wait. Can you wait?" There, Hera had done it. She had fully exposed her feelings for Kanan and had left herself 100 percent vulnerable to anything that could hurt her. She waited, scared of his answer.

Kanan stood and took her hands. He gave her a warm smile.

"Hera, I will wait until the end of time for you. I understand that you have bigger priorities right now. I will wait though, as long as you need me to. I don't want to lose you, ever, I realize that now."

Hera looked into his eyes and smiled.

Kanan felt a disturbance and his student's moods shift violently.

"Ezra needs me." He quickly left and went to his student's room. Hera watched with a smile knowing that right now Ezra needed Kanan. She wasn't jealous in the least and loved that Kanan cared so much about a street kid they had found not even a year ago.

Not feeling the presence of Ezra in his cabin, he felt around and located him. He knew the feeling his student had now and he walked to the fresher door and knocked.

"You okay?" He knew the truthful answer, but he also knew the answer he would get back.

"Fine…" said the meek voice as the door opened. Ezra had gotten sick from all the stress his body was undertaking.

"Come on. You'll sleep in my room tonight." He gently led the youth by the shoulder to his room. Hera was coming out and saw him. She hugged Ezra silently before letting him go and continuing on her way.

Kanan guided him into the room and got him settled in bed taking off the boy's boots and pulling the covers up over him.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be right here to make sure you don't have nightmares." He smiled.

Ezra was glad that he didn't have to explain why he didn't want to sleep. He was exhausted and just wanted to cry. Kanan stayed next to him until he drifted off. Keeping their connection open, he made himself comfortable on his chair.

That night he didn't meditate or anything else. He simply watched the sleeping teen, making sure he exhibited no signs of nightmares or discomfort. If he did, Kanan was immediately there to guide him back into a peaceful slumber.

Kanan had wanted someone with him when his master died, and when he had to say goodbye to the only life he knew. He was left alone, abandoned and scared. He would be damned if he was going to let Ezra feel anything that he had felt.

By morning, Kanan had fallen asleep next to his padawan keeping him close so there was a constant connection. If there were any disturbances within Ezra. Kanan would know immediately and unconsciously comfort the sleeping youth. They both slept soundly until late into the next rotation.

Hera let them sleep. She had found her own peace. She knew that Kanan would never leave again. The Twi-lek still felt his soft lips on hers and she blushed thinking about it. She shook the thoughts from her head knowing that it was not the time. There was still too much to be done.

" _Maybe an occasional display of affection wouldn't be harmful._ " She thought to herself with a small smile.

Right now though his priority was Ezra. Hera didn't know how long it would take the youth to recover from the whole ordeal but the whole ship would wait. She wouldn't take on any missions or assignments until she knew that Ezra and Kanan were both ready.

She sat back in her chair as she sipped at her hot drink. It would be a while until there were other sighs of life on the ship; until then she would just sit in the silence and enjoy the peace.


	24. Chapter 24: Fountain of Life (Epilogue)

****Here it is guys. Last one! Sorry if this one is a bit OC or unbelievable, thought of it spur of the moment and thought it was really cute:) This was one of my favorite ones to write so far. I have two new stories posted, if you want to read the slash fic without the slash, i'm doing some modifications so that it turns into just a father/son fic :) Just PM me and I'll send it to you as I release each chapter!. Enjoy!**~Ocean**

 **Chapter 24: Fountain of Life (Epilogue)**

Kanan gently landed the _Phantom_ on the cliff's edge. In silence, the two Jedi piled out of the tiny vessel and made the short walk to the old Jedi monument.

Ezra, now not in a panicked frenzy to find his master, explored and took in all the senses around him. He could feel the force flowing through him and Kanan. It was powerful, almost overwhelming and yet it was peaceful. Everything that it touched felt renewed.

Kanan watched as his padawan traced his hands over the ancient symbols and ran his hands through the water. The Jedi remembered doing the exact same when he was the youth's age. Kanan asked so many questions that his master had to quiet him down and remind him to listen to what the force told him.

"I feel it again." Ezra stated as he walked over to his master.

"Feel what?" Kanan cocked an eye brow at him. He didn't feel anything.

"Your pendant. I can feel it…" Ezra frowned in concentration.

"It wants...something…." Kanan didn't understand as he reached down into his sweater and pulled out the necklace staring at it. It felt like the same piece of metal to him. What was Ezra feeling that he couldn't.

"I think it's saying to place it in the source of the water…" Ezra was just as confused. Kanan thought for a moment at the kid was crazy, how could a necklace talk?. Then again, they were in a force saturated area. Ezra could have abilities locked inside him that Kanan didn't have or didn't know how to unlock.

He took off the necklace and handed it to his student. Ezra looked around for a moment with the pendant in his hand before his eyes landed on a spot high up. In a few jumps and some climbing he scaled the 50 foot rock and disappeared over the edge. Kanan followed and reached the top with just enough time to see Ezra sink the amulet.

Kanan felt it. The familar yet distant signature that he had lost so many years ago. Even before a soft glow emitted and a figure appeared in front of them, the Jedi knew that it was the ghost of his master.

"...master..."Kanan stuttered out, dropping to his knees ignoring the pain that shot up him. His head dropped in humbleness. Ezra stood there watching the figure.

The woman smiled gently.

" _Caleb. You do not need to be so formal._ " The voice said kindly. Kanan looked up before standing. Ezra had to help him.

"You were there when I found Kanan here. I felt you. He was talking to you." Ezra said. Kanan looked over to him with his mouth dropped at the disrespect that Ezra was giving. He was about to say something but the laugh coming from the apparition stopped him.

" _So this is your padawan? He's just like you. Observant and full of questions. I feel the pureness and light in his heart and soul. I would imagine nothing less. You picked well Caleb. Yes young one. I've always been with him._ " She looked over Ezra before she turned her attention back to her formal student.

" _You have grown into a fine man Caleb. Or I guess I should call you Kanan now. Despite being lost for so long you have found your rightful place just as I knew you would._ " Kanan was still in shock. Everything was unbalanced right now, his world had turned upside down in a matter of seconds.

"You knew?... you knew all this would happen?...why didn't you tell me?" Kanan felt betrayed that she never told him.

"Told you, Kanan. She told you what she did because she knew there were bigger plans. Right?" Ezra looked at Depa and smiled.

"T _hat is correct youngling. I was unable to tell him because I had the vision right before my demise. Even still I would not have told him. He needed to find his own way to you. Your master was always questioning things and trying to find answers to everything. When he found the answer himself, the lesson became more powerful."_

"Master. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost my way. I was scared and lost. I was terrified of being killed. Then I got the message from Master Kenobi telling us not to return."

" _Calm yourself. There is to be no apologies today for what happened in the past. You did well and exactly what I expected. You lived. Master Obi Wan has you to thank for your idea to use the beacon to send Jedi away. Other Jedi lived because of your inquisitive nature. I am very proud of you_." Kanan became flooded with emotion at such praise from his master.

"So why are you here? Why the pendant? Why couldn't Kanan feel you? Why did you have to go into the fountain?" Ezra watched her as she laughed again.

" _Just like you Kanan. You know now what the other masters and I went through with you constantly asking questions._ " The smile never left her face as she spoke.

"I do. I do know." Was all Kanan could say.

" _I'm here because I have unfinished business with your master young one. He couldn't feel me because he blocked me. He was scared of disappointing me with what he had turned his life into. Scared that I would disapprove. All the broken rules and how he has trained you. The fountain has the force flowing through it. The very essence of our being. By placing my article in the water you healed the bond between us that was broken years ago."_

Kanan looked down ashamed that she knew.

"I am ashamed master. I forsook my heritage. I forsook you..."

" _Do not be ashamed Kanan. You have done well for yourself. You have adapted to the new galaxy and have lived. You have forgotten the old religion that has fallen and have created the beginnings of a new one that will be much better than before. That is the directive that was given to you. I taught you everything you needed to know for this life and your period of service to me has ended, my student."_

Kanan gaped up at her again, eyes wide.

"Wait…but I'm not, I wasn't fully trained. I never completed my training. You never finished." Ezra watched his master stumble over his words, he had never seen Kanan this...The youth couldn't think of a word to describe how his master was behaving.

 _"Calm yourself…. I finished what I needed to. You completed what was required by me as your master. There is nothing left for me to teach, but still yet, so much for you to learn with your own student. It is time that you take the title that you deserve._ " She smiled at her student that was completely speechless before she glanced over to his young and very confused padawan.

" _When a master has taught their apprentice everything they set out to teach them. The Padawan's service to them is over and they are knighted. For your master, it is long overdue._ " Ezra smiled before he looked to his master.

"You here that Kanan? You get to be knighted. Wait, he gets to be knighted?" Ezra looked at her with almost the same expression that Kanan had.

"But I…" Kanan was speechless and his faces were causing great amusement.

" _Unfortunately it won't be formal like at the Temple. I remember your adolescent ambitions and I apologize for that._ " She turned to Ezra to continue to explain to him.

" _Normally, right before their knighting ceremony, a padawan would go through meditation to find their future path. Then they would be led into a darkened room where the high council awaited them. Back before the end of the old republic. Masters were allowed to knight their students but that ended. This time we will make an exception. Then the Grand Master would lower their saber over each of the Padawan's shoulders before cutting their padawan braid."_ She turned back to Kanan.

" _Seeing that my light saber is no longer available and you have already cut off your braid, we will have to modify everything."_ The apparition moved closer to her former student. Kanan just stood there blankly, off guard. This was just supposed to be a field trip to visit a monument, possibly a training lesson. The older human never expected this.

Depa smiled as she spoke the words of the ancients:

" _We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."_

Kanan could feel his heart speed up as he shut his eyes.

" _Caleb Dume, now Kanan Jarrus. Kneel before me, my child."_ Kanan did as he was told not believing that this was actually happening; his whole body was trembling. He never dreamed in a million years that this would ever happen, not after Order 66 had destroyed that part of his life.

" _By the right of the fallen Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Fallen Republic and guardian of the galaxy."_ As she said this she used her wispy hand and placed it over each of his shoulders. Eventhough she was unable to physically touch him, Kanan felt her.

After she completed the hand motions, Kanan stood and looked up at her.

"Thank you Master." Kanan bowed respectfully towards his old master. She nodded.

 _"I have completed what I came to do and now it is my time to finally leave this world."_ Kanan didn't want her to leave.

" _Do not worry Jedi. I will always be with you, as the force that flows through everything is. I am proud of you Caleb and what you have accomplished. You will do great things in your life. May the force be with you."_ As she spoke she slowly faded until she disappeared.

Kanan watched sadly.

"Master…"

Ezra came over and handed the pendant back to him. As Kanan took it he felt the warmth of his master's presence engulf him. He smiled.

"That was totally awesome! Does that get to happen to me!? I mean, not when you're dead. I want you to be alive!" Kanan laughed.

"Slow down kid. You still have a way to go, and a lot to learn." He watched as Ezra's smiled dropped.

"But yes, when you become a knight, we'll make sure you get some kind of ceremony." He watched as his padawan gave a small jump for joy.

As they headed back to the _Phantom,_ Kanan walked with an old step. One that he carried once before, many years ago when he was still a padawan with the high ambitions of becoming a knight.

The Jedi Knight felt like the weight had been removed from his shoulders. That everything was as it should be and that nothing could stop him or his student as long as they were around. He placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder as the hatch to the vessel opened.

"Let's go home kid."

"Couldn't have said it any better Master."

The door shut behind them and soon the small ship took off into the sky to find main ship so that the people aboard could join the rest of their small family and continue on their journey to defeat the Empire and bring justice to the Galaxy.


End file.
